Darkness came before Insanity: A history of Medusa
by Mask of Two Sides
Summary: Before the man with an interest in blood and the steel blade, there was another who caught the the eyes of a certain nurse we all know, but where does her heart truly lie? Rated M for good reason.
1. Dark Eyes

**This is my second story. It's set in the Soul Eater world but before the events of Episode 1. This story happens somewhere around the time Maka was born, a time when a certain nurse comes into the picture and discovers someone who has interest in who she is. I won't tell you who he is, so you'll have to read and find out.**

Even though there were patients under his care, he lit another cigarette. Things were slow lately, and it bugged him. He was smoking by the window at the very least, but that was a far as he was going to go. He had tried quiting severa times, but after a long day of work, or on slow day, he wanted nothing more than a smoke.

He took a long pull on his cigarette and felt the twitch in his fingers fade. It had been bothering him for some time, but now he had something to get his mind off it. He felt the chemicals burn his lungs, and as toxic as they were, he breathed a sign of content.

That was until a woman walked in and took notice of him and his smoking. She looked at him, then to the patients, then returned to him. It was obvious that she wasn't at all pleased about about what he was doing. It could have simply been because she didn't like the smell.

Then he noticed that she was quickly looking him over, judging what to make of him. He could be a threat for all she knew, maybe she was right.

When she turned back around, he could almost applaud her reaction time, as there was another man, barely into his twenties, standing just behind her. His eyes were on her for a whole other reason. The older-looking of the two men took another pull on his cigarette and only turned away to breathe the smoke outside. He wanted to see this.

"You must be the new nurse I've been hearing about. How do you do?"

"I am doing well if that is what you are asking." Her tone was calm and composed. But something about this red-haired stranger seemed to make her uncomfortable. He was standing close, his arm on the edge of the doorway in an attempt at looking impressive for the new nurse, but he didn't notice the way she was trying to back away. Every inch she tried to put in her dissapeared as he came closer.

"I'm Death Scythe, what's your name, if I may ask?"

"You may call me Nurse Gorgon."

"An interesting name, and may I add, it is an honor to meet with you."

The woman was still backing away, irritation slowly creeping into her movements, "I heard that there was a Death Scythe located here, but I didn't know that-"

"His name was the same as his status?" Even from his spot by the window, the man could tell that this wasn't going to end well. "Believe me, I still don't get why he does that. But it is official, so I don't think about it much. And Spirit, I don't think it is a good idea to be hitting on the new girl. Think of your wife for a second. You've only been married for a year now and you've got a kid on the way."

That left the Death Scythe flustered and in disbelief, allowing the woman to break away, but the irritation remained. Spirit didn't notice it, but the other man did as he took another pull on his cigarette.

"I should have you know that I am a fully-qualified nurse. I am here for my skills, not to look good or for your amusement."

_Ooh, I think I'm impressed. The kitten has claws, and she knows how to use them._ The man put out his cigarette and threw it out the window.

"I'm sure your skills will be quite valuable to us. As you should know, I am the acadamy's alchemist, if there is any potions, salves, oils, creams, or anything else, you can come to me. I can even do some beauty products... when needed."

"Now why would I need anything like that?" the woman asked him. She was holding steady, but she wasn't in her element.

"I'm not saying you need or desire anything of the sort. It just comes in handy when you have damaging evidence of your night life."

"What are yo-" Nurse Gorgon began, but Spirit jumped in between them. His back was turned to the woman and he was waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to drop that line of conversation.

He leaned in close so as to prevent the nurse from hearing him whisper, "You promised that you wouldn't say anything about that! It happened only once and you know how Kami is with a book!"

"Are you really going to hold me on that?"

Spirit looked like he was about to blow his top but didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the lady. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. "Alright, I'll leave you to bring her up to speed with what she needs to do. I hope to see you later." That last part was directed towards the nurse, who was oblivious to the attempt as she was looking around.

"So, is this where I will be working?" she asked once Spirit was out of hearing range.

"It is. We have a doctor here so you won't have to worry about serious wounds. But you will be needed to help our patients recover and get back out. Don't get too worried if they are dealing with some pain. It helps to act as a reminder not to act like a fool when in battle."

"An experience you have learned, I presume?" The way she smiled, it was like she had a weapon hidden in her coat and was about to use it if he wasn't careful.

Despite himself, he was smiling, "I learned this back when I was first studying alchemy. You don't always have to drink a poison to suffer from its effects. Contact with the skin or even the fumes in some cases can get it into your system. I was stuck in bed for a month."

"Must have been quite the poison to last that long."

"Not really, it should have only been a week but I had some materials smuggled in by fellow students and I tried again. It would have worked if the some of the materials hadn't been left out in the air for so long. The resulting gas cloud knocked me out for the rest of the month. I suffered constant pain and cramping for nearly three more afterwards."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I suppose." The nurse picked up a clay jar with an herbal paste to stop bleeding from shallow wounds.

"You would be correct on that subject."

"I never got your name," she asked him.

"That is because I never gave it. But for you, I'll give freely. I am the demon pot, Umbra Ouroboros, another local Death Scythe."

"I hope I won't have to ever use you in a fight. I am neither a weapon or a meister, just a nurse."

"You misunderstand, I'm not your average weapon. I am an independent Death Scythe, so I don't require a meister to be useful."

"That is fortunate, as I am no fighter."

"Such a pity, even with my skill, I would have like to put my power in your hands, or maybe enjoyed having them on me."

Nurse Gorgon quickly turned her back to him, had he embarrassed her? It was hard to tell from this angle. She was either embarrassed, or greatly irritated by him.

"Sorry, that was a lame joke between weapons. I don't have the energy I once had."

"Oh? And why is that?" she turned back around. "You don't look all that old to me," she looked him over once more, but this time her eyes showed something different. He still couldn't tell what was going on in her mind though. She showed a fair bit of training that hid her thoughts from him. Must have been something to keep her emotions from disturbing the patients. Quite handy actually, he had a habit of scaring his students on occasion.

"Alchemy is full of hidden dangers ranging from toxic materials to deadly chemical reactions." Umbra checked the clock to see it was getting late, "But I won't bore you with any more details. I don't suppose you have somewhere to stay?"

"I had some accommodations made up for me before I came here. I prefer to have everything planned out ahead of time."

Umbra chuckled, "I guess me and Spirit must have not been part of those plans. Even though he's married, he is a good man, but he tries so hard to be good with the ladies."

"I noticed." She walked over to one of the patients, a young man suffering from a broken leg. She traced her fingers over the bandages, careful as to not put any presure on it. The way she touched the fabric, as if it would break without warning. Then she moved to the cabinet and began reading the labels of the contents. She was quick to learn, he could tell that much from her.

"If there isn't anything you need, I will leave you to your work." He turned and left when she didn't reply.

"Medusa."

He stopped just before the door and looked back, "Hmm?"

"My name is Medusa Gorgon, for you, I'll give it freely."

Umbra nodded and left, for he couldn't contain the itch in his hand any longer. There was something about her that sent shivers down his spine and made his blood run cold. If it wasn't for the twich in his hand, he would have thought that he had no feeling left.

He was loving every second of it.


	2. Kicking the Pot

The next day, Umbra was teaching his class about the dangers of alchemy when Medusa walked in. From her expression, and the fact that she had to hide behind the door when Spirit entered told him everything.

"Spirit, you're bothering my class. Don't you have something to do? I'm sure whatever you're looking for isn't here. Unless that is the students in my class that are of the female variety."

Spirit's face turned red for a moment when he saw how many people were looking at him, "Sorry Professor Ouroboros."

Medusa relaxed a bit, only to realize that everyone was watching her now and their teacher was nowhere in sight. Some of the students were whispering amongst themselves while others turned their eyes to the three pots in the middle of the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Umbra asked.

"I would appreciate knowing where you are." She looked around, but there was no trace.

"Oh, that's right. Did you forget that I'm a demon pot?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just nervous about Spirit following me."

"I doubt that, you looked like you were about to kill him if he didn't stop following you." Umbra chuckled and explained, "Don't worry, you aren't the first. That is the same look his wife gets when he does this. I don't know how she finds him so well, something about sensing his soul."

"She can sense souls?"

"Yes, she told me that I have one, imagine that?" Some of the students laughed. "She also went on to say that my soul is a bit unstable. I took it as a compliment as it's difficult not to get a little shaken when something blows up. Isn't that right class?"

Several more of the students chuckled while others looked away in embarassment. Mostly due to failed projects and experiments.

"All that is facinating, but I would like to know which pot is you."

"I'm right beside you."

Medusa almost jumped back, as if ready for a fight, when she realized the pot sitting beside the door. She had passed by so quickly that she failed to notice Umbra there.

"My, Spirit has you quite jumpy."

"This acadamy is full of surprises, most which I haven't become accustomed to yet."

"You wouldn't be the first. The first time I saw Shinigami, I nearly laughed myself to jelly. If you ever see me do so, please, do me a favor and kick the pot."

"I was under the assumption that the term was 'kick the bucket'."

"Well, I have a love for living and I'm not a demon bucket, as you can plainly see. And if I hear any rumors saying otherwise, there will be double the amount of homework!" Almost a quarter of the class ducked their heads. "Triple for those who start them. I may not have eyes right now, but I can hear like the best of them!"

"A useful trait, I'm sure."

"Not really, my ears are still ringing from yesterdays explosion. Hold on a second." The pot slowly began to overfill from an unseen source. The way it flowed gave it the appearance of liquid crystal, slowlying flowing over and taking the form of the alchemy professor. As for the pot itself, it too changed shape into that of a heavy gauntlet, made of the same black iron. He had only transformed half-way, which was why it was still visable.

Umbra was only mildly surprised when Medusa didn't have the usual reaction to his tranformation. Most people, even some weapons, were awed by it. Hers was calm, as always.

"Alright everyone, I've taken up enough of your time. Class dismissed! Now, time for some training. Would you like to come with me, Medusa?"

"What sort of training do you do?" she asked.

"Because my body shifts with my emotions, I have to train hard to keep up my strength. Actually, I'm the best sparring partner here because I'm so hard to break."

"I'll come with you. I would like to see you fight and you might need my assistance."

"I find that hard to believe, but I won't stand in your way."

The glint in her eye nearly turned his spine to ice. It was if she was telling him that he was in his proper place, beneath her.

In the training hall, Umbra had one of the students wield him, allowing him to seperate from his pot. This was one of the only uses he had for a meister anymore. While they took care of his body, a part of his soul wavelength could exist seperate from his body. In fact, that was the only thing keeping him solid.

As he sparred with the students, he proved to be quite flexible in his actions as he gave each of them a workout to remember. Those who were able to hit him had him bounce back like he was made of rubber. After an hour, at least half of the students in the room had been thrown to the floor.

It was only until a young man named Sid came at him hard and tossed Umbra over his shoulders. The professor came down hard enough to nearly lose his form. Medusa, who had been watching the whole time, was quick to come to his aid. He waved her off, telling her that this was just another part of his work.

He got up and prepared himself for the second attempt. As Sid tried again, Umbra shifted his weight so that the two were falling over. After pulling Sid off his balance, a well-placed foot sent him flying over Umbra's head.

"As you can see, any move has a counter. If you can control your momentum and shift at the right moment, the opponent puts themself at risk for a counterattack. Also, don't repeat yourself. Nothing is more dangerous to yourself than being predictable. Alright, Sid, attack me this time."

Sid was quick, aiming to kick Umbra's legs out from under him, but the professor knew what he was thinking. He quickly jumped, letting Sid's leg pass harmlessly beneath him, and nearly stomped on the youth's head. It was only a split-second shift that his foot missed, and instead landed on the young man's hand.

"With quick wits and quicker reation times and your opponent puts themself in striking distance." Before Umbra could say any more, a medicine ball flattened him.

"And that's why you don't turn your back on a potential opponent!"

"That is very true, Nygus." Umbra melted and reformed. He was hunched over now, for he had been quite solid when he took the hit. Nygus helped Sid back to his feet and Medusa tended to his hand. As for Umbra, he was already flowing back into his pot.

"As skilled as I am, I have to give you credit for the surprise attack, Nygus. And Sid, you did well too, but you can do better. Damn, I'm going to be feeling that tomarrow." Umbra quivered in his pot before turning back into his human form. "Well, I'm finished for the day, so carry on."

"Sorry Professor Ouroboros!" Nygus called.

Umbra didn't give a responce, he just waved his hand as he exited the room. The only reason Medusa wasn't following him was because she still had to make sure that Sid's hand wasn't broken. And the professor was only sore, he had no true injuries.

Outside, the day was warm and Umbra was able to bask in the sun's light in his pot. Even when in weapon form, he still had feeling in his body, so this was a pleasant experience. But the pain wasn't leaving him quickly enough. For a man of nearly fourty years, he was feeling age creep up on him before its time. He needed a break from the chemicals and explosions, having to cleanup all the time was killing him.

"Umbra Ouroboros," a voice called as a woman came into view.

He recognized her immediately, but he didn't make any sudden movements. He slowly slipped out of his pot and transformed it into a gauntlet. "You shouldn't be here. You know there is someone who can sense your soul."

The woman's face didn't show any expression, "I know, but don't forget that I can go unnoticed, just as you can."

Umbra removed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, "Not true, you know you'll be found out sooner or later."

"You will be discoveres as well! How long do you think you can hide here?"

"For as long as I can. But I don't need you telling when it is time to leave! Dark Needle!" He stomped his foot and a spike ripped out of the ground. It stopped just as it was about to pierce the woman's neck. "Did you forget who I am?"

"I haven't, but have you?" Her expresion still showed no signs of changing.

Umbra's hand began to twitch, "You would dare ask me if I have forgotten who I am?" Another spike emerged behind the woman, poking her in the back and slowly pushing her into the first. A trickle of blood dripped down the spike's length.

But there was no fear in her eyes as she spoke, "How long have you been here, pretending to be one of them?"

"As long as they don't know who I truly am, I don't have to pretend anything! I show them who I was before you came into my life!" He took a long and hard pull on his cigarette, hoping that the twitch in his hand would fade.

"But who are you then, besides a rusty old alchemy pot?"

"Professor Ouroboros, are you here? Who are you talking to?"

Umbra nearly bit the end off his cigarette when he heard Spirit calling. When he looked back, the woman was gone, more blood dripping off the tips of the spikes. He had the blood contained in a vial and banished the spikes.

Spirit ran up and had a look around, "Hey, I thought I heard someone."

"Just an old friend. Never could leave me alone."

"Oh, is that so? An old girlfriend perhaps?" Spirit had a sly look on his face, it was easy to see where this was going.

Umbra shook his head, "She was more like a younger sister. I'll introduce her next time she comes by."

A look of interest appeared on Spirit's face, only to fade just as fast, "Sorry, I'll have to pass on that. For someone of your age, they'd probably over the hill like you."

"Hey, I'm only 38." Umbra lit himself a smoke after casting off the old one.

"That's nearly twice my age. I don't have much interest in women who are old enough to be my mother."

Umbra wasn't going to argue. Then something caught his eye. He didn't see it at first, but he felt something. Cold eyes were watching him and it was causing his hand to twitch under his gauntlet. It was fortunate that Spirit wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I'm going home. I'll see you tomarrow, Spirit."

Spirit waved goodbye and left to meet up with his wife.

By the time Umbra got back to his laboratory, he had gone through a whole pack of smokes. He was on his last one before the twitching in his hand stopped.

"Why, why now? It's been ten years since I killed you!" he slammed his fist into the wall. Even without his gauntlet, he left a large crack. He put his back to it and slipped to the floor. As feelings buried long ago started to rise, he began to laugh to himself.

It didn't matter why, it just felt so good to let loose.


	3. Strange Reactions

At first he was confused by his surroundings, at least until his eyes began to clear. He was all alone in his house, lying inside his pot. It was dark out, but he didn't know how long he'd been out. He pulled himself up by flowing up the wall. From there, he slowly took on his solid form. It was only when he was half-way done when he realized that he was leaving something behing in his pot. He had been synthesizing chemicals in his sleep again.

Umbra sighed as he turned his pot into a gauntlet and found a container to pour a silver liquid into it. This was unusual for him, for he hadn't done something like this in several years. And he didn't know what to do with it as he didn't have a clue as to what it was in the first place. As he lost himself in thought, his hand twitched, snapping him out of it.

He was different from other weapons because of both his lifestyle and his soul wavelength. His soul could bring about changes by acting as a catalyst. There must have been enough materials in his body to create this new substance and his soul acted upon his emotions. But why now, what had caused his soul to react in such a manner?

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

He didn't recognize it as poison, but it did have a strange quality to it. He couldn't smell anything, but there were poisons out there that didn't have one. He thought about tasting it, but he didn't know what it would do to him. For all he knew, he had just created an elixer of immortality, or he just wet his pot.

The alchemy professor didn't feel like dealing with it and decided it would be easier to get some rest in his human form. Sleeping in his pot was doing strange things tonight, so he wanted to try and get some rest before work. His back still ached, but after stripping his shirt and opening the window, the cool air helped ease the pain a bit.

Sid, a knife meister, and Nygus, a demon knife. Those two were truly skilled when it came to combat. It was only because Umbra had experience on his side that he could fight them on equal ground. But in the years to come, their potential could grow beyond his. It didn't bother him, for he had his alchemy.

At his touch, a box opened to reveal several vials of clear liquid. He popped the cork off one and downed it in one gulp. He then braced himself as his body began to react violently. He tried his best to hold it down, but it was too strong for him. He screamed in pain as his blood boiled and his bones melted.

Then the alarm clock ran before he knew he had ever gone to sleep. He knew he didn't simply pass out last night because he was tucked away in his bed. But when he went to rub his eyes, he clobbered himself.

During lunch time in Shibusen, Spirit was the first to ask, "What did you do last night, catch more than just a feel of the new nurse?"

Umbra blinked at him and it dawned on him, he had come to school today with a black eye. "No, I had an itch and I forgot to put my pot away."

"You would have better luck trying to swat a fly with a hammer."

"Would sulphuric acid work better then?"

Spirit flinched at the question, "You keep that stuff around in your house?"

"I'm an alchemist, it's in the job subscription."

"Remind me never to have you babysit." Spirit looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh ya, how is little Maka?"

"She's as tough as her mother, and just as cute."

Umbra nodded, he never had much of a family. He had kept to himself through much of his life, even during his time as a student here in Shibusen. All that changed when it came time for him to find out what he was going to do with his life. He chose to become an alchemist and some time later, became a teacher as well.

"I made something in my sleep last night," Umbra told Spirit when he realized that the younger man was lost in his thoughts of his family. He took out a small vial to show it to him.

"How's that possible?"

"I'm also a demon pot. How much do you remember the faces, figures, and names of almost every girl you meet if you can't remember who I am?"

"Selective memory?" Spirit replied, still looking a bit confused.

"You're wife told you that one, didn't she?"

Now Spirit took on a sheepish look, "Ya, you got me there."

"Never mind then. Anyways, I'm not sure as to what it is. I don't think it's a poison, but I can't smell anything, so that doesn't help. It didn't hurt me, so it couldn't be an acid, unless I suddenly became immune to the stuff. But I'd rather not test that theory out. Care to try?"

"There's no way you're getting me to try that!"

"Where's Stein when you need him?"

"Stein, last I heard he was out for training."

Umbra sighed, of anyone here, their friend Franken Stein could find a use for the chemical. Or at least he'd be willing to test it out. His methods were his own and Umbra respected that as a fellow of science. It was interesting to Umbra that Stein was such a renowned scientist and meister.

The two had actually gone on more than a few missions before, as their abilities complemented each other. Stein's ability to control his soul wavelenth could considerably enhance Umbra's shapeshifting abilities.

He was about to ask Spirit something else when a student came running up to him while yelling, "Professor Ouroboros, a group of students were ambushed and need help!"

Instead of getting up from his seat, Umbra used his liquid form to launch himself. He slithered down the hall at break-neck speeds until coming across the hospital wards. Medusa was hard at work with another nurse, trying to bandage their wounds while keeping them from thrashing about in their pain.

"I require a meister, preferably a two-star!" he demanded of the students in the hall. Most just looked at each other, not sure about what to do. But it was Sid who came forth. "Good, you'll do nicely. Quick, put me on and steady yourself!" Umbra threw himself into Sid's arm, becoming a gauntlet. "Alright, Soul Reaction!"

Upon saying those words, the two souls came together, like chemicals creating a new composite molecule. Umbra's liquid form enveloped Sid and slowly became a mixture of the two. But because Umbra was stronger, his memories and personality was able to remain.

"Alright, get out of the way!"

Medusa was quick to move as the new Umbra breathed a powerful gas that put the students and the other nurse to sleep. He then took hold of the deep, bleeding wound on a boy's torso, forcing a reaction that cleaned the wounds and began the healing process. He then left a piece of himself behind to act as a bandage while the process was in effect. He did his with the others and left Medusa to make sure they were still stable.

As he stepped out into the hall, his soul wavelength suddenly became too unstable to retain its form. The two violently split, leaving Sid unconcious and Umbra panting for air. It was a dangerous process, combing their soul wavelenths like that. While Soul Resonence combined powers, Soul Reaction bonded the two together until it was just one body, mind, and soul.

Of course, the sous weren't actually combined, they simply attached to each other, like hydrogen molecules bonding with oxygen to create water. Unfortunately, it was draining and Sid was untrained in the proces. If he had, the two might have been able to seperate at will and without the great loss of energy.

Umbra tried to stand, but he was winded to the point that just holding himself off the floor was a challenge. He couldn't let himself fall unconcious like Sid, for he had to learn what had happened to the students. But his mind felt like he was floating.

"Hey, are you ok?" cried Spirit as he came running down the hall.

"I-I'm ok," Umbra breathed, "Just worn out. I had to use Soul Reaction to make the proper mixtures."

"Well, by the looks of it, you did good. Nobody's screaming anymore."

Umbra shook his head, "Medusa was doing good. So good that I think I'll...um..."

"Are you sure you're ok? You smell like you've been drinking."

"Wh-what I say? I had to make a...cleaning agent and alchohol was the quickest one. I already had the materials from lunch, but...I guess...I didn't use it all. Goodnight..."

With that, he passed out.

* * *

When the students came in, Medusa and the only other nurse on duty had to rush to help them. She was quick to bandage their wounds, but each screamed in great pain. It didn't bother her if they screamed more if her bandages were too tight.

"Alright, get out of the way!" Medusa reacted before she knew who was yelling.

A man walked in, his features strangely familiar, and breathed some kind of gas that put the students to sleep. It was interesting in how quiet the room became. Then the man walked up to each, laying a hand on their wounds and leaving behind a black patch.

She was about to ask who the man was when he walked out without another word and split in two. It came as quite a shock, but she thought it would be best to remain and tend to the students. She had an image to maintain if she wanted to stay here. If one of the students died now, it would only look suspicious now that they were supposed to be in recovery. Instead of worrying about who that was, she did a quick examination of the wounds and the material covering them.

Each were suffering from deep lacerations, which meant that they had come across one of three possible things. The most likely had to be: an evil human, a dark weapon, or a witch. Of the three, it had to have been a witch. Most evil humans and dark weapons, those who have become corrpupt for devouring a pure soul, typically couldn't take down several meisters _and_ their weapons. She would know all about that. She had fought students like these, as well as the corrupted, and won with a crushing victory every time.

That was why the students of Shibusen spent their time hunting 99 corrupted souls, or kishen eggs as they were known. The battle practice was typically enough for just one meister and weapon to take down a weak witch. Medusa didn't care for those who were defeated, for they had no business doing magic if a mere student and their weapon could take their soul.

Her thoughts returned to the condition of the students and the cause. These were just one-star meisters, so they never stood a chance. They must have thought that their combined abilities would suffice for their lack of proper soul resonence. It was unfortunate that all of them, weapons included, had survived.

But since she was trying to stay below the notice of the Deathscythes and Shinigami, she had to help save them. She wasn't going to blow her cover so easily for a little bit of entertainment and the deaths of mere children. She had a reason to be here, and if she had to save their lives to remain, so be it.

Of course, there was a chance that they would remove a few annoying witches from the picture. None of her fellow witches knew of her dealings here, as of yet, but that would change in time. With her Soul Protect, she could easily remain amongst them. While her magic was sealed, her soul appeared as a human's, adding to her image of a normal nurse. And she needn't worry about being attacked by another witch either, as they wouldn't risk being found out be Shinigami.

It was the perfect setup, but she had to work to ensure that her secret was kept. She just wished that she had an opportunity to remove a certain Deathscythe without risk of being noticed.

The man with red hair, the one who called himself Deathscythe. She was almost surprised by his ability to find her, wherever she went. If it wasn't for the fact that he did so because he found her attractive, she would have thought that her cover had been blown.

Once she was finished, she excused herself and left the room, only to find that exact man hovering over Umbra's unconcious form.

"What happened here?"

Deathscythe looked up in more surprise than interest, a surprising change. "Oh, I guess you didn't know."

"Know about what?"

"Well, our friend Umbra here can bond his soul with another."

"Isn't that what meisters and weapons do with Soul Resonence?"

Deathscythe shook his head, "No. He can perform that too, but he used Soul Reaction."

"I never heard of something like that." Medusa knelt down to examine Umbra. But one whiff of his breath showed that he was drunk out of his mind. How could he be drinking at a time like this, and pass out right outside the door?

"You wouldn't, it's something only he can do. Because of his unique soul, he can merge himself with his meister, but not just his soul wavelength. He bonds with the body too. Here, help me pick him up."

Medusa did as she was told and lifted his legs. He was heavy, but she was strong enough to move him. It did take some effort to make it look like she he was having trouble.

Deathscythe continued as they went down the hall, "I'm not entirely sure about the process, as a weapon, but it allows him to use the combined soul wavelength to create chemical reactions in his body. From what you might have seen, he's quite effective for different situations."

"So he can simply mix together any chemical he desires?"

Deathscythe shook his head, "No, he uses bits of himself to make them. He used the sugers in his system, along with a few other things, to mix together a form of alchohol." The two cringed when Umbra let out a burp. "Phew, as you can probably smell, it's still in his system. He must have gone overboard becaues of the urgency. Now he's drunk as a skunk."

After some effort, the two got Umbra to the dispencery. From there, Medusa could watch him while handling the medical needs of the students.

"Alright, I'm off to make sure someone helps Sid. He's the one Umbra combined with. I'll return soon."

"I'm sure you're wife won't be happy to hear that."

Deathscythe shrugged and left, leaving Medusa to curse her luck that it didn't work as well as it should have.

She turned her eye to the sleeping professor. Now this one was differnt. He was a well of secrets, that much she knew. When she had first met him, she sensed something that she hadn't felt in some time.

Then she noticed something in his pocket. As she slowly removed it, Umbra shifted and put his hand on hers. She quietly cursed again for leaning over him to get it. Then muttered, "You smell nice," and fell back asleep.

She relaxed her free hand, which had been ready to break his windpipe if he discovered her. Now that she was safe, she gently pulled his hand off and pulled out a small vial. Inside it was a silver liquid she had never seen before. It didn't have anything to identify it, so she took a chance and removed the cork.

All of a sudden, she felt hot under her clothes, and the sensation made her tingle. She quickly put the cork back and moved to the window to get some fresh air. After a few breaths, it faded. Whatever it was, it was potent. Just the smell was enough to have her lose all focus. Five minutes had passed in what felt like only seconds. She thought about putting it back, but decided to wait first. She noticed something else, he was chuckling to himself while he slept. Chuckling to a joke only he knew of while lost in the depths of his own mind.

Her time her was going to be interesting.

"I'm back!"

Or not...


	4. Winds of Destruction

For nearly two weeks, Umbra's condition had to be watched while he slept in the dispencery. His body had expended a lot of itself in making both the gas and the healing application and needed more time. The fact that he had to process the pure alchohol in his system didn't do him any good towards his recovery. The students were still recovering too, for they had lost a lot of blood before they were brought in. But the patches Umbra had created from himself were working just fine. Not a peep had been heard from them since they woke. Sid was alright too and had recovered rather quickly.

Then, for the third time today, Medusa was distracted by the sounds of a muffled chuckle. She calmly walked over to the door and took a peek outside. Nobody was around, a good sign. She quickly learned that Umbra was almost perfectly timed to someone's arrival. But then she remembered that today was a weekend, and most of the students and teachers were off at home or enjoying the warm sunshine.

But she kept herself ready for the red-haired Deathscythe, for he had a habit of appearing whenever she wasn't looking. Although he was usually found close to Shinigami, she was almost hopeful that he wasn't here.

Umbra's hand was twitching when Medusa returned to examine his condition. It was almost as odd as his chuckling. It seemed to react to touch, as if to grab at it. It was as if something was wanting out and was fighting against him to do so. There was so much about him that was a mystery to her.

She was just sitting back down at her desk when a heavy hand slammed down upon with enough force to split it. Medusa stayed seated and didn't move as he touched the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. While she didn't sense any killing intent in him, the fact that she had failed to notice his sudden recovery bothered her. How did he get up so quickly, and without revealing any signs of his activity? Had she let down her guard while he was in a state of vulnerability?

Medusa couldn't see what he was doing, for she had her back turned to him. Either she was slipping, to have been caught in his situation, or he really was that good at finding ways past her defenses.

The cold metal of his gauntlet pulled a stray hair from over her eye. Then he took a firm grasp over her neck without squeezing. Then he just stood there, as if waiting for her reaction. Rather than be paralyzed with fear, she sat there wondering just what he expected from her. His fingers melted away as he flowed towards the window and returned to his human form.

He winked and laughed as he revealed a familiar vial as he jumped out the window. Medusa searched her pockets to discover what she already knew: he had picked it from her pocket. She had been so close to learning what few secrets she could from it.

She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face as she watched him dissapear into Death City. His intentions and destination were unknown to her, just as much as his nature. She woud have wished him luck, but she had to wonder just how much that meant coming from a witch.

A red-headed figure appeared in the doorway with a great smile on his face, "Hello, I'm just dropping in to see if Umbra was... oh, he already left?"

Medusa hoped that Umbra's luck would hold out better than her own.

It was in a quiet section of Death City where Umbra finally stopped. He looked around and was satisfied with the lack of people around. "I know you're there, so you might as well reveal yourself!"

A dark wind blew in, casting a shadow over the area as it passed. It swept up the dust from the street and swirled until a face came into view.

"So, you still remember me, do you?" it asked with a wide smile.

"How could I forget, Reaper Cobra!"

The face's smile grew even wider, "Good, I won't have to remind you then, but maybe I will anyways. Fear Gamma!" The swirling winds became a twister, that struck like a titan's fist, smashing a nearby building into rubble.

Umbra stood his ground as chunks of concrete were hurled at him. But there was to aim to them, and each bounced past without doing any damage to him. It was only when the twister ripped open as Reaper exploded from its heart and hurtled like a bullet when Umbra was forced to move from his spot.

Reaper hit the ground hard, only to vanish in a sonic boom that splattered bits of Umbra across the building behind him. He was a mess, but he was still able to pull himself together. Reaper came at him again, turning back into his human form so he could smash his opponent with his bare hands.

"Now look who needs the reminder!" Umbra liquified and speared his opponent with Dark Needle. "You were supposed to have died over twenty years ago because of this same trick, remember?"

Reaper looked up and smiled, "I do, but this old dog's got some new tricks..." the man turned to dust and vanished.

Umbra wasn't prepared for the sudden wave of madness that hit him. It was a powerful wavelength that cracked the barriers to his mind. It took all of Umbra's willpower just to be able to resist melting under its influence.

"Fear Beta!" a sonic wave sliced through his torso, splitting him in half like a hot knife through butter. It continued on, slicing apart a building and dropping tons of material on top of the demon pot.

Reaper Corbra reappeared on top so he could stand above his fallen opponent, "Well, well, well, this will be a fine grave for you. Buried in your precious city!" He pressed his wavelength even harder, causing the concrete and metal to heat up and melt.

He wanted nothing more than the complete annihilation of his enemy. To destroy him so fully that there wouldn't even be dust left, then leave this pile of slag as the only evidence of his destruction. He had no fear of the rising heat: his wavelength of madness would only rise like the wind.

The burning fist that burst force burned his skin with the brief contact, forcing him to take in more air to heal. Still covered in molten concrete and metal, a new form of Umbra emerged. Like a primal elemental of liquid magma, he rose and let out a roar like a burning inferno.

"Fear Alpha!" Reaper launched an orb of wind that generated a powerful vacuum around it.

"Molten Needle!" Umbra's hand exploded with burning needles and smashed the orb. But the sudden burst of moving air caused rapid cooling in the limb. Umbra tore the limb from his body and formed a new one to take its place. But now Reaper knew what to do and pressed on with Fear Gamma, diving on top of Umbra.

Becuase fire wasn't his natural element, Umbra was consuming more energy than he could maintain. Now he was rapidly running out of strength to burn and his flames were dying out. Reaper laughed like rolling thunder during a storm while he pounded Umbra into the ground. Every strike had the force of a hurricane behind it, driving into him with immense force and tearing him apart. Umbra tried to reform but he was cooling too fast.

When it was done, he was encased in black glass.

Reaper took Umbra's head into his hands and gave it a twist, removing it from his shoulder's, "You were always just child's play!" He threw it down and ground the rock under his foot. "You only beat me before because you had _her_!"

Umbra's hand, though solidified, reached out and planted itself into Reaper's stomach. Liquid glass grew where his head used to be and hardened into a new one. His jaw broke apart in a wide smile as he spoke, "Do you ever shut up? If it wasn't for her, we would have fought until we ended everything, including ourselves! There would be nothing left to destroy after that, nothing! Only _she _would have survived! Now, get out of my city before I bring up the urge to prove it!"

Reaper tried to look composed, even with the glass fingers tearing into his mid-section. He vanished with the wind and took off. Umbra knew this because he couldn't sense his presence anymore. He waited until his body boiled and began to melt off off his bones, forming a pool of black ichor beneath him.

"Reaper Cobra... then that must mean..." he trailed off before finishing his sentence, for his jaw was beginning to sag. He put his hand in his mouth and tore his jaw free from his face before dropping it.

More ichor poured from his mouth now that caused the heated mass beneath him to cool. He then punched a hole in his side, letting more of himself pool at his feet until he collapsed under his own weight. What was left was nothing more than a husk of melting glass. Then even that was no more.

Then a hand emerged like the pool was so much deeper than it appeared and Umbra pulled himself free, whole and human again. He felt so much better now that the alchohol wasn't burning in his veins. But his hands were shaking uncontrollably. So much power had been used that it was ready to tear him apart now that the battle was over.

Reaper Cobra: the man who desired destruction of all things and on all levels. It was true Umbra had fought him with the help of another, who's sacrifice made it possible to take him down. But how did he return? Umbra looked at the destruction of the surrounding buildings and street.

"It's only been twenty years and that was your most pathetic performance, Reaper! I was expecting half the block at the very _least_!"

"Professor Ouroboros?" He turned to see Nurse Gorgon walking towards him, a mixed look of mild surprise and interest on her face. "Are you alright? When you left, I hurried as fast as I could to find you!" Even though they were on the outskirts of the city, Medusa didn't look all that worn out. Umbra was impressed with her endurance. She could easily become a meister if she had that much energy.

"There was no need, I'm alright." At those words, fatigue set in and he hit the ground as his legs turned liquid, "At least I was."

"Why did you leave like that? I was so concerned for your safety."

"It's a long story. One I was hoping to have ended once and for all. Unfortunately, my past has yet to remain just that."

"That must be quite the story. I hope you will tell me one day. But for now, into your pot."

"I will have you know that I can still move!" Umbra's arm suddenly melted, leaving him mostly helpless when his other arm threatened to do the same. With him in this condition and Medusa looked down on him, he couldn't see any way out of this situation and tranformed.

The two didn't speak along the way. Umbra was content to have her do the walking while he regained his strength. It wasn't long before he noticed how she was examining some of the details of his pot. It wasn't much to look at, a little worn and beaten from the many battles over the years. He felt her fingers tracing the many dents and scars that marked him and tried to keep himself from chuckling. She was so focused that she didn't immediately realize it until he started to bubble.

"OW!" Medusa had just dropped him, having remembered the joke he told her when they first met. Pulling himself back into his pot, he made sure as to keep silent during the rest of the trip.

"Just who was that back there?" Medusa asked as they walked into Shibusen. The halls were empty, which allowed them to speak without worry of being heard.

"He is Reaper Cobra. Ever since he was young, his desire was to bring ruin to all."

Medusa looked like she was thinking about how to respond, "It sounds like follows the belief's of the witches."

"Maybe," a part of Umbra rose from his pot so as to speak on an equal level, "but he would destroy them too. Reaper would have their entire society crumble to dust. He views existence as something to be broken, never to create or change."

The nurse was unfazed by his words when she spoke, "Then what use is there to destroy, when you will be left with a world that cannot change?"

"I have thought the same, back when I was still as young as you are now."

She smiled and looked away as Umbra sunk back into his pot.

"You don't know how far you are from the truth," she whispered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Umbra's mind had just been drifting off from fatigue at that moment, so he didn't quite catch what she said.

"Oh, it's just embarring to have someone tell me I'm young."

"When you live through as much as I have over the years, you begin to appreciate youth and beauty."

"There will be no more talk like that, Professor Ouroboros!"

Umbra was taken aback by her sudden outburst and thought that she would drop him again.

She continued with a whisper, "We have company."

He looked to see two familiar weapons and nearly spilled out of his pot. Medusa had to release him as he transformed and he walked over to them.

"Mag Thompson and Marie Mjolnir! I haven't seen you two since you graduated as Death Scythes."

The golden-haired woman, Marie, blushed and looked away. Then the man, with shoulder-length brown hair, walked up to shake hands.

Mag laughed, "I remember your classes well. And I'm thinking that Marie does too, but only for other reasons." He was forced to back down when Marie's hand suddenly transformed into a large hammer.

The professor remembered this well, for while she wasn't his most patient student, she did have some talents. He also remembered that her reason for joining his class was because of a certain other student. If only he could recall the name.

Then he noticed something displayed on the face of Marie's hammer.

"Is that the symbol of thunder, Marie?"

The woman looked at her hammer/hand and nodded, "Yes, Professor Ouroboros, it appeared after I became a Death Scythe."

"Oh yes, the witch you were sent after was known for using lighting magic. It looks like you have picked up on her powers quite nicely. And you, Mag?"

"Me? I've upgraded to a heavier calibur. I can shoot clear through most walls without effort. Trust me, it's been a real treat with the wife and all." Mag leaned in close to talk privetely with Umbra, "Which reminds me, who's your friend?"

"Mag, Marie, let me introduce you to Nurse Gorgon. She's been helping in the dispencery over the past few days. She's also been such a great help when I overdid a mixture."

"Again with the alchohol?" Marie was more angery with him than astonished.

Umbra sighed, "Yes, the very same. I've yet to figure out how to mix it in smaller batches." He suffered a painful jolt in his hand, which reminded him of what he required. "Marie, I know it has been too long, but would you be so kind?"

"I see you've been fighting too." Marie closed her eyes and sighed. Then there was a slight glow where her hand touched his chest. "Is that better?"

"Much." He quickly noticed the confused look in Medusa's eyes from the exchange that went on between the two. "Oh, right. Marie has always sorted me out when I'm unstable. She has been a great help to me on countless occasions."

Marie put a finger under Umbra's nose, "Only because you challanged so many students to a duel! Then you would use the injuries you gave them as an excuse to test a new batch of healing salve that you mixed during that same duel! Honestly, the only reason some of the nurses could administer a proper application was after I calmed them down!"

Umbra stood there, unable to respond without the threat of that hand becoming a hammer again.

Medusa chuckled, "That almost sounds like something Umbra would do. Of course, I haven't been here for very long so I don't have your experience in dealing with him."

"All it takes is a few strong words, or a stronger smack to the head... hmm?" Marie looked around, but Umbra was nowhere to be seen. They spotted him slithering to safety with his pot on his back like an oversized snail. "That is if you can catch him."

* * *

It was below the dispencery window where she waited. Several small streams of black matter were crawling towards her, combining into one large mass. It bubbled and swelled until it tore itself open to reveal a person's head.

"We were so close."

The woman didn't speak, as she was thinking to herself.

"He is strong and has potent allies."

The woman stomped on the face, causing it to burst like a water balloon, "I know that. How many are you now?"

"Too many to keep in hiding. We want to devour him now."

"Not yet, not with so many Deathscythes here. And don't forget, you don't have his abilities."

The mass pulled itself together until it had a mouth to speak with, "You cannot hold us for too long. We are always growing, and he will become part of us!"

"Keep your voice down or we will be heard. We are only here to collect the latest sample."

"It had already been done, Cl-"

The woman put her foot against the face's mouth, causing it to become as still as stone. She scooped it up and walked off. It was fortunate for her when she had, for Umbra was now at the window, lighting a smoke.

Once she was out of range of his senses, she stayed for a minute to watch him. She watched as he took a long drag on his cigarette before a woman had him put it out. So many people, it would be most difficult to get to him without their interference. For now, she had what she needed.

But when she spotted him pull something from his pocket, a pair of vials, she knew something needed to be done. If not, there was a chance that everything could crumble before it even started.


	5. Change in the Water

Thanks to Umbra's treatment, the students who were injured in the mysterious attack were able to leave in a week's time. Nurse Gorgon made sure that they were taking their medicine like they should, bitter as it was. She had a gentle touch with those who cooperated and a swift word to Umbra for those who fought her anyways. Under the threat of more treatment, they took their medicine.

The alchemy professor was glad to have her on board, as it means he had more time to himself. He had yet to figure out the strange liquid he made in his pot while he slept, but Medusa wasn't about to give up whatever knowledge she had learned, if any. But a good Alchemist always had a way around such things, one chemical or another if need be.

As he walks into the dispencery, he finds Medusa talking with the last of the students. She prescribes medication for the remaining pain in the girl's hip, which had once been split open before coming her. The only reason she was walking now was because of how Umbra's emergency mixture helped to pull the broken bone back into place. It was able to heal properly and efficiently after that. Sid had yet to fully recover, but he was a strong-bodied student, and woke up the day after Umbra.

"Alright, take one of these in the morning and one at night and come back if the pain persists."

"Thank you." The girl bows in thanks and leaves to join with her partner, who was waiting for her outside. But she stops when she realizes who was in the doorway. "Oh, hello Professor Ouroboros!"

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Yes, much. Thank you for helping my friends."

Umbra smiled, "That is what I am here for. Can I have a word in private with Medusa?"

"Oh! Yes, Professor!" she blushes and leaves in a hurry.

Umbra closes the door behind him so they wouldn't be overheard, "Honestly, I don't know what these kids are thinking these days. They make it seem like there is something happening between us."

"All because I was carrying you home in your pot just a few days ago?" Medusa shook her head and sighs.

"So, any word about what happened to them?"

"Not much. They were tracking down what they thought was a witch when something came at them from out of nowhere. From what I've heard, it's either a monster, a vampire, a rogue golem, or a witch." She sighs again, "So much work."

"You look tired," he said.

The woman closes her eyes stretches her back, "I am. I had a lot of work to do when Nygus dropped by with her latest sparring partners. She's just not satisfied with beating them into the mats until Sid is up to his old self."

"With their physical abilities, I'm not surprised." Umbra had first-hand knowledge of what she could do.

Medusa rubbed her sore shoulders. She'd been working non-stop for the past few days and even had to skip lunch when three students came in suffering from chemical burns. It was only when news came of a slug witch with poison magic that Marie stopped chasing Umbra around the acadamy.

Now it was the end of the day and everyone was leaving for home. There were no injuries that required anyone to stay overnight, Umbra made sure of that with his latest experimental remedy. It only came to a mild surprise that it worked so well and the student was able to run out the door. Whether or not it stopped the pain was still up for debait as the boy didn't say much of a word.

"Here, let me help."

Medusa tried to brush him off but was too tired to fight him as he grips her by the shoulders. She bit her lip as he sqweezes, sending a sharp pain through her body. But she soon relaxes as he begins to massage where she was most tense.

"You're full of stress," he said. There was a lot of tension in her muscles from all her hard work.

"You aren't helping," she replies with a hint of a smile. "Why so nice to me? This seems a little sudden."

"It's only because my interest has been growing more and more since you've arrived."

Medusa didn't say anything. She just closes her eyes and enjoys the treatment she was recieving.

Umbra continued, "There's something about you that I just can't put my finger on."

"If you're not careful, you just might lose it."

"Yes, I know well enough about what you can do. But I wonder, how long can you keep up appearances?" He could feel her shoulders tense up again. But this wasn't stress, she was ready for a fight. "I understand the feeling, quite well in fact. There was once a time when I was not the simple alchemy professor you see right now. I was a whole other person long ago. But times change, years go by, and those days are better left forgotten, lest they return."

"You're talking about Reaper Dragoon?" Medusa asked and Umbra stopped what he was doing.

"Yes, exactly like him. Unfortunately, there was another who I met with before him. One, who I thought, was finally gone."

"Some people are difficult to kill, present company included from what I've seen."

He smiles as he rubs the skin of her neck, giving him a chance to slip a scalpel from his sleeve. "Tell me, just what do you know?"

"Enough, if you're planning on getting rid of me."

He chuckled, "Oh, really, now? I guess I didn't make my intentions clear. I simply want what information you have. You can release your little pets if you think you can best me." The next few moments were a blur.

Umbra was forced back as twin snakes manifested before him. He was already hanging from the ceiling in his liquid form, the scalpel nowhere to be seen. While she was serious about her desire to kill him right now, he was chuckling away.

"How long have you known?" she asks with a calm voice. He could see that her snakes wouldn't attack him without her signal. That meant she was holding back to see what he would do. While they were magical lifeforms and were able to act independently, she would have had to lower her Soul Protect to use her magic. But that would only expose her presence to anyone who could sense souls. There were at least a few teachers around Shibusen who could, and they were still here.

"As soon as you came to Shibusen, I could almost smell those snakes. I kept my interest in their chemistry to a minimum, to keep myself from revealing anything before I could get closer. I find it facinating how blood, infused with magic and other materials, could bring new life into this world. You truly are a brillient scientist and have my respect."

"Flattery will only go so far if you don't answer me right now. Why did you keep quiet for so long? I've been here for nearly a month now and yet you don't reveal who I am. Or do you have something else in mind?"

"Here's something you may or may not be glad to know: I've known things far worse than you. It's harsh, at least if it bothers you, but it's the truth. There are forces that nobody but I truly know about. My time here has been interesting, and I have learned much. But as I get older, sooner or later, I'll have to leave anyways. It is only because I have an image to keep as well." Umbra fell from the ceiling and was human again before he touched the floor. He reached into his coat and produces a small vial, similar to the one she had taken from him. Inside was a sample of blood, but it was different from anything she had ever seen before. It didn't move like blood, even though it had the appearance of a liquid. He passes it to her so as to keep at least some distance between them.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Something to keep you safe in the future. At least, if it works the way I have determined." He reached into his coat again and takes out a cigarette. Unfortunately, his lighter isn't working today.

"Here."

Umbra catches a pack of matches that Medusa tosses to him. He nods in thanks and lights up his smoke. He takes a deep drag on it and breaths out with content. The twitch in his hand passes soon after. He would have to see Marie later today to get that dealt with.

"Like I was saying before, there are things that even your kind don't know about."

"Such as?" Her pets were gone now, having returned to being the tattoos on her arms. But anyone who would believe she had put her guard down deserved to die in the fasion she saw fit. That thought brought a shiver of excitement down his spin.

"Reaper Dragoon wants to take the power of the Golden Warlock of Destruction." Now he had her interest. To all witches, destruction was in their very nature. In fact, in the few texts that still exist, it was said that it was the daughter of the Golden Warlock who became the very first witch.

"But his sister also desires the power of the Emerald Druid of Entropy."

"I've heard about the Golden Warlock, but I never knew anything of an Emerald Druid."

Umbra nods and flicks the ash off his cigarette, "Yes, it was through her power that the Golden Warlock's power was contained and held in check until time for its use."

"Makes sense. If you take away its energy, destruction can be controled. How have you come to know this?"

"Me? The natures of destruction and entropy are both natural parts of alchemy. But the information has almost been forgotten as legends and myths. The two have almost been completely forgotten. At least until my studies during my youth uncovered the knowledge of the fragments that still exsist. In fact, I had three others to help me in my persuit of knowledge. Unfortunately, that didn't go over too well.

He sighs and shakes his head, "I had to personally kill the first while the second was defeated by the help of the third. Unfortunately, the cost was so high. What I once knew was lost, as was my closest ally. I was alone for some time and had to remake myself several times just to get by, for there were those who would wish that I had joined them."

"That would explain why I never seem to figure your motives. You shift like the waters you become. I wouldn't be suprised if you already knew why I was here."

"Your reason for being here?" Umbra didn't have to think about it for a second. "You know, I don't really care. I was Spirit's professor ten years ago and become his friend some time after. It was fun to say the least, but he doesn't have a clue as to who I once was. If he did, I'd suspect that he'd tell Shinigami and I'd be on the run again. It's been so long, not even Shinigami himself knows about me. He just knows that I'm a powerful weapon who became a Deathscythe without a meister. Unfortunately, time hasn't been kind. That incident that left me vulnerable only happened because I had to give up the bulk of my powers to pass as human. I've been living this way for too long, hidden away, trying to stay out of sight. Being a Deathscythe meant that I could try and work on some of my abilities and create an image of a powerful weapon, but I'm not all who I once was, that is for sure. I should stop now before I start ranting on. But the reason I don't care about your motives is because I'm allowing you to stay here."

He stuck his cigarette to his tongue and continued, "Right now, you're about the only thing in this entire city that has changed me so quickly. You are like a catalyst to what I have been letting go. So, I let you stay and I get to see just what that does to me. On that note, I have something else to give to you."

"I would appreciate it if it was the vial you took from me."

Umbra shook his head, "For the record, you took that first and I was simply taking it back. But I have something else you might like even more." He stepped in close, close enough that she could smell the smoke on his breath.

"Hmm?"

There was a flash of light off steel as another scalpel appeared in his hand.

As Medusa reacts to the sudden movement, she quickly finds herself helpless in his arms. She had nowhere to run, no will to fight, and she wasn't about to tell him to let her go. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her body felt hot, but there was absolutely nothing that would seperate her from him. Her eyes close as she enjoys the sudden moment of bliss.

After bottling her passions for so long, it all explodes forth and she pushs against him with such fury that she forces him into the wall. The next few minutes went by quickly before she reluctantly pulls away. She felt winded, as if she'd run fifty laps around Death City. Umbra's lower half was starting to melt and was clinging to hers. She would have laughed if she had the breath to do so. They must have been quite the sight.

A witch and a demon pot holding each other in such a manner. Medusa didn't have to worry so much about killing Spirit now if he suddenly barged in on them. Seeing them like this just might give her some peace from the man.

Umbra was chuckling to himself, a strange habit of his that she didn't understand. But it didn't last long because he was out of breath as well and was struggling to retain his form. There was a look of contentment on his face that told her all that he couldn't.

Medusa's gaze shifts to the two scalpels that were now imbedded in the wall beside them. "I would speak of dirty fighting, but then again, you already know what I am. Such things come with the territory if you wish to survive."

"Would that also be the reason for your beauty, or are you just a perfect specimen? Maybe I should drain your blood from that perfect body of yours and see what you're made of. What do you think if that?"

Medusa smiled and put her head on his chest. Even in his current state,she could hear his heart. It sounded powerful, just like the strange man it belonged to. It was the heart of a powerful weapon, she thought to herself. No, not just a weapon, a Deathscythe. No witch would dare even dream about doing what she was doing now.

The Deathscythes were weapons used to battle and slay witches. Many have lost their lives to them over the centuries since their creation. She lost her own mother to one wielding a white sword. But that only freed her from having to risk doing so herself one day. Unfortunately, her sister had proven to be a powerful tactician and survived the encounter as well. But a simple betrayal from Medusa was all that was needed to send her dear sister on the run from Shinigami. She never heard from her again after all this time.

Umbra was slowly pulling away when she realizes that part of him had been holding the door shut, making sure nobody would catch them without his notice. That would explain why Spirit hadn't made an unexpected appearance yet. Even if the man wanted to, there wasn't much chance of him getting in. Umbra then moves himself over to the bed so his legs could recover.

The thought of what she had just done finally dawned on her and she couldn't believe how she had allowed her emotions to control her like that. But the feeling of primal instincts facinated her. But this was going to cause a lot of trouble if she wasn't careful. She was capable of surviving anything that came her way, but what about him?

She moves to stand before him and put something against his neck. He stops when he feels the thin silver knife against his skin. His confusion was genuine, for he didn't know just when and how she obtained it, or how she knew of it. His hand slowly goes for the hidden sheath on his belt and he smiles. She did as well before flipping the blade over to hand it back.

"Just returning the favor. And if even want to give me something in manner like that again, I'll make sure you at least suffer. Something tells me you don't regret all that easily anymore."

Umbra takes the knife and put it away, "I regret not being able to meet you like this in the past." Umbra had a wide smile on his face. "So, do I have your word if I try again?"

She would have giving her responce if it wasn't for the strange presense she felt. It was close...and it wanted blood.

"Medusa?"

She put a finger to his lips and walked over to the window. It was close, almost close enough to...she reaches outside and drags a black mass into the room. The two couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was like watching living ooze trying to take on the form of a feral beasts of some kind. It didn't have eyes, for it didn't need them. It's entire body was one big sensory organ. The way it struggled to keep itself together showed that it wasn't in full control. But that would hardly matter as it's head hardened and its neck began to swell up, putting itself under great preasure.

Umbra had little time to shield Medusa with his body as it forced the air into its head, causing it to explode. He yelps in pain as long shards rip into his back. Blood trickles from his eyes and nose, as a larger fragement pierces the back of his skull.

Medusa couldn't believe her eyes. The first real man in her life, a Deathscythe even, was now limp in her arms. She could feel his blood on her hands, bringing a strange feeling to her body. Even after letting his body drop to the floor, the sensation stayed with her. She didn't know what this was, but as it washes over her mind, she feels all confused thought leave for.

While the creature was reforming, she runs up and plants a savage kick on it's 'chin', taking it's head clean off and splatters it across the ceiling. But with her leg up in the air, she couldn't avoid the third head that was already forming to take the second's place.

It sinks solid fangs into her supporting leg, ripping skin, muscle, and sinew like it they were paper. Once she was on the floor, it threw it's head about, cause the bone shatter into pieces. She is only just able to keep from screaming as part of her leg below the knee was forcefully removed.

Blood from the wound splashes her attacker, driving it further into a frenzy as it devoures the chunk of meat, bone and all. As Medusa tries to pull herself away, a long tendril lashed out from it's shoulder, striking a gash out of her left eye. Once again, she keeps herself from screaming, but the pain is immense. Once it had finished eating, she knew it wanted more.

Then, something began to writhe inside it, stopping it in its tracks. It sqeales as it's skin begins to shift about and a few seconds later, it was painted across the walls as the snake bombs detonated.

It was a quick fight and Medusa was glad to see it gone, but she had only disposed of it at great cost to herself. She was still bleeding, her leg was gone with no chance of recovery, and one of her eyes were ruined. On top of it all, she could'nt seal the wound, and her snakes were quickly dying inside her. The creature must have poisoned her as it tore off her limb.

Umbra wasn't getting up, so all she could think was that he was dead. Her focus begins to fade as she crawls over to his fallen form. She was losing blood fast, and it was only because she was a witch that she wasn't falling into shock. But every movement brought her great pain. There wasn't much that she could do without assistance. She was going to die if she didn't recieve an antidote or medical attention soon.

But with the acadamy mostly empty, there must much chance of someone finding her in time. But even in her condition, she would rather die than have Spirit come in and save the day. She only had a short time and chances were that she would die from blood loss before he came around. But that thought wasn't the reason for her smile. That was brought about by knowing that she would have Umbra by her side in her last moments.

Once the fragment in his head had been absorbed and the damage repaired, Umbra slowly picked himself up. His breathing was harsh and ragged, for his lung was close to collapsing. After looking around, he's surprised by the carnage that covered most of the room. The creatuer was gone, signs of where it had stood still marked the floor. It appeared as if it had exploded again, but this time it did so with it's whole body. As his vision cleared, he quickly realizes there was blood on the floor, blood that wasn't his.

His eyes followed the short trail that went up to the stump that was now Medusa's leg. He wanted to help her, but was forced to cough up blood as his body fought to survive. He couldn't transform in his current state because of a strange toxin in his system. He could just barely control his powers, but it wasn't enough to produce an antidote in time for Medusa. When movement caught his eye, he knew there wasn't any time at all.

The ooze that mingled with the blood was shifting, but not only that, it was reforming. It was absorbing the blood and using it to regenerate. Soon, it will regain its full form.

He dropped to his knees and does his best to lift Medusa and hold her in his arms. She slowly opens her eyes and lifted her head to look into his. Her smile was weak and she was fading fast. Blood still poured from her leg, adding to the pool of shining crimson that was already spreading around them. Umbra took a vial of clear liquid from his coat pocket and thought about what he was going to do.

Looking into Medusa's remaining eye, seeing so much pain there, he couldn't help but ask, "Do you trust me?"

She looks at the vial and smiles as he removes the cork and places it against her pale lips. She pulls him close for a final kiss as he whispers two words.

_"Soul...Reaction..."_

For the first time in her short life, she opens her eyes, only to have the the light force them shut again. Her eyes are new to the strange sensation, but they know of it and are quick to adapt. After brushing her dark hair off her face, she quickly leaps over the beast's charge. The fog in her head fades and she remembers what must be done.

"Dark Arrow!" She unleashes an attack that was Umbra's Dark Needle and Medusa's Vector Arrow combined into a single force. They slam into the creature's back, piercing its body and grabbing hold for them to throw it through the wall. When it returns, it leaps in time for more of the arrows to punch it through another wall. Then, to her confusion, a familiar man with red hair appears.

"What's been going on here?" asks a confused Spirit.

"We're being attacked by an unknown enemy! Get anyone you can to come here at once! More Deathscythes would be preferable right now!"

"Who are you, again?" The Deathscythe looked confused by this strange woman before him.

"Don't start this now. Just go and get help!"

It slowly dawns on the man as to who she is and gives her a thumbs-up before he leaves.

The creature has just about reformed as she walks up to it and grabs it by its 'head'. When it tries to melt, several Dark Arrows wrap around it and hurl it back out the window it came from. But just as she was about to follow, she crashes into an invisible barrier.

"A spell?" she gasps and reaches out to feel its presence. There was a strange sensation that simply stopped her hand in its place rather than push her back. This was very familiar to her, as both souls that created her knew of such things. "That won't stop me! Analysis Disassemble!"

Several arrows struck the barrier on a single point, allowing them to slowly push through. Once on the other side, they stretched a hole in the spell that was wide enough for her to leap though. But by that point, it was too late to follow the creature. It was gone and there was no trace of it's presence anywhere. A few minutes later, an exausted Spirit came running around the corner to join her.

"Hey, I was able to find Marie and she's...gone? Hey, where's the enemy?"

"It dissappeared."

"What, how?" Spirit seemed dissapointed in that the enemy got away. He had good reason too, being a Deathscythe.

"Someone stopped me from following it with a spell. Looks like we're dealing with a monster of some kind backed by a witch. Damn, I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Please, get someone other than Marie to look for it, she's gotten herself lost again."

"Hey, what's wrong, you sound much like you usually do."

"It's because I'm neither Umbra or Medusa. I'm not quite sure as to who I am."

Spirit looks her over and seemed interested in what he was seeing. He was facinated in the austhetics that the nurse had lent to the fusion. Her hair had a similar appearance, and she had all the curves the woman possessed. Normally, Umbra was the one in control, taking on only some of the other's appearance. But if what this woman said was correct, the fusion was much more complete, with neither taking control and creating someone new entirely. This would explain how he became a woman in the first place.

"So, what should I call you, then?" he finally asks.

"Right now, you'd better be ready to catch me, cause I'm tapped out." With that, she dissapears in a flash, leaving two people in her place. Medusa was quickly caught in Spirit's arms while Umbra, shriveled like a fruit let out in the sun, tried to stay on his feet.

The two were tired beyond belief and covered in blood, but they were ok. Medusa's leg was still gone and her eye was in no condition to ever function without treatment. But the flesh had been repaired to the point that she would live another day. Her blood levels were also returned to normal, which was why Umbra was in desperate need of food and liquids to replenish what he sacrificed. He'd given up around a portion of his weight during the seperation, as it was the only way to do so quickly and effectively.

"Make sure she's taken care of." Umbra managed to tell Spirit before he hit the ground.

The Deathscythe was left to figure out what to do next. Medusa could barely move and was barely concious while Umbra was completely out. To add to it, Marie was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate it when you're right."

"You fool! What do you think you could have acomplished?"

"We told you that we wanted Umbra, and Umbra we will get!"

"Don't you even think about ever trying that again without my concent!"

"We will not apologize for our actions."

"Oh, you think so?"

Inhuman screams filled the air.

"We need him alive. If we lose him now, we lose the information we require and without it, we cannot bring _her_ back!" There was great disdain in the way she spoke the word.

"We know this as well and decided not to kill him, but to simply absorb him."

"And look at you now, you're a fine mess!"

"We did not anticipate what would happen. We did not anticipate the woman sensing us."

"Then you failed to think before you acted. I know you want him and cannot survive without my magic, but going out on your own will only result in your death. And while you are useful, we can do this without you. Plus, if it had been him who had known of your attack, he could have easily absorbed _you_ instead! Then he would have known all about us and what we have planned since our return."

"We know of your plans, but they do not concern us. We want Umbra and that is all."

There were more screams as the woman was losing her patience.

"Just remember, try that once more and I will make sure that half your mass is turned to dust! Do I make myself clear!"

"As is your name. And so we do as you command."

"Good. Now, here's a reminder."

The woman reveled in it's screams. It was music to her ears.

_"What do you think you're doing! You can't hope to hold her on your own!"_

_"I'm not, you are!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Kill me and use my powers to seal her. This is our only chance!"_

_"No, I cannot let you do this!"_

_"The three of us have only become a danger to ourselves and this world. Each of us want to hold back the nature ways by forcing ourselves upon it, but you will ensure that it will keep going. I'm glad that I've known you so well before this time."_

_"No, you can't!"_

_"Do it, or else everything is lost!"_

_"Please forgive me..."_

Umbra was startled when he woke and his body moved on its own, dropping him to the floor. He was in the dispensary, Medusa sleeping in the bed beside his. He shakes his head, hoping to clear the images that still marked his mind.

He could still see the woman's face, haunting his thoughts. His hands were shaking from the inner conflict that was raging inside him. He holds them against his sides, hoping that the feeling would go away and leave him at peace. He tries to find a cigarette, but his clothes have been changed. They are nowhere in sight, leaving him to struggle with the churning inside him.

After several minutes, it passes and he can breathe again.

"I see that you've been busy in my absence." There was a familiar-looking woman in the doorway, her long brown hair flowing as it always had after several years. Neither time or experience could dull her gorgeous looks and the sharpness in her eyes. Umbra knew her as one of the most lively students to ever take his class.

"Beretta Silver, it's been too long."

"It's Beretta Thompson now."

Umbra was just getting back into bed when she said that. "Now I know what he was talking about before."

"And what would that be?"

He shook his head as he pulls up the covers, "Sorry, but I think us men will live a little longer if you don't worry about it."

Beretta shrugs, "Maybe, but make sure you two don't go getting yourselves into trouble."

"Last I remember, you were the one who always got into trouble. And you had a tendency to ask me for the favors that landed you in them."

"I've been clean ever since I married Mag. I have to be since we're taking care of twin girls."

"Oh, you have children now? Mag forgot to tell me about this."

"Probably to keep them from repeating our mistakes."

He put a hand on his chest, "I'm hurt."

"Honestly, I really hope that I can show them a better life than the one I had. I was born and raised as a survivor of the streets. If I can show them a normal life, then maybe I can break the cycle."

Umbra remembered well. He found her on the streets, high on anything that would get her there. He helped her kick the addiction at first, but she proved to be a valuable test subject for some of his experiements. Part of this reason was that she was _more_ willing to continue after the first few trials. She also had the endurance to survive almost anything he put in her before he was forced to flush her system.

She took many of his classes, learning about alchemy and the philosophies that came with them. But there were occasions some of his experiments proved hazerdous to her health as unexpected side-effects revealed themselves. But she lived through each of them and came back for more. Because she was so good at what she did for him, he never argued about it.

Then came the day she decided it was time for her to leave Shibusen. It was almost difficult for him to let her go, but there was nothing he was going to do about it. He purged her system of all of his experimental chems and never asked where or why she wanted to go. She had served him well, but he had no need for someone who would ever wish to leave. He was satisfied with the results, and didn't require her services any longer after that.

Beretta looked over to Medusa, who was still sleeping. Once Umbra had recovered his strength, he would start the process of regenerating her leg and eye. He'd given up a fair portion of his blood and some of his flesh to ensure that she would not only survive, but be able to recover well. Until then, she would have to wait for the time being.

"Even with her in her current condition, she is truly quite beautiful."

"It is a reflection of the power of her soul, one that could easily rival my own."

"I don't know about that. You were quite the handsome devil when we first met. Even if your heart was barren as stone back then, I would have done anything for you. But you seem happy, if that ever meant something. Well, I'm going to return to my husband before he starts to worry."

"What are their names?" Umbra asks as she is about to leave.

Beretta stopped, "Who'se names?"

"You children."

"The older of the two is Elizabeth and her younger sister is Patricia."

"Weapons or meisters?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. They're too young to know just yet."

"Even if that is the case, they are your twin Thompsons."

Beretta smiles at the subtle joke, "I think Thompson Twins sounds better. Well, I have to go."

"Alright, it was nice to see you again." He watched her leave before resting his head against his pillow. His thoughts are still deeply disturbed by the dreams. Umbra cursed himself for being so weak as to feel such things after working so hard for so many years. He looked over to the other bed and listened to Medusa's soft breathing.

He pulls himself out of bed, unable to get back to sleep. Just as he was doing so, he notices something in the woman's damaged eye. Blood was dripping like teardrops down the side of her face. His hand is gentle as it wipes it away, leaving nothing but her soft, pale skin.

Was Beretta right about him, was he happy? She reminded him of someone, long ago, before he destroyed their soul and became who he was now.

Leaving her to her rest, he returns to his bed, letting the fatigue overcome him as his head touches the pillow. The image of blood was still bright in his mind, and he didn't care.

The dreams did not return for the rest of the night, leaving him at peace.


	6. Two Sides of a Forgotten Soul

**I made some changes here after I realized that my next chapter had bits that didn't add up with what I wrote here. Sorry if this confuses anyone who has already read this part. The changes are subtle, but this is for the good of the story.**

For the next few days, Umbra tended to Medusa as she was forced to stay in bed while she regained her strength. He could leave now, but had to eat and drink almost on a regular basis to build up bulk. But Medusa wasn't so fortunate, as she suffered from phantom limb. She would tell him about how she could still feel her toes. She even felt pain in her 'foot', but she would simply tough through it rather than remind herself that it was gone. The replacement nurse told her the sensation was natural and would pass with time.

They were alone now, leaving them with nothing to do but enjoy each other's company. To pass the time, Umbra tested his transformations over and over again. But his condition led to him being thick as tree sap, which only hampered his ability to move and shift about. He was in no condition for combat right now, even with a meister.

Medusa asked him about the chemical he gave her before using Soul Reaction. He told her that it reacted with his soul wavelength, allowing him to keep himself in control when someone with Marie's abilities weren't around. But because of all the damage the two had recieved during the fight, both of their wavelengths were weak.

The chemical acted as a catalyst, allowing both of their soul wavelengths to react with each other on a higher level than using Soul Reaction on its own. It was one of the reasons why they became a whole new person, rather than Medusa just becoming part of Umbra. The downside was that their weakened conditions meant the new body had only a short amount of time. That had been made worse by how their new form had used her powers without realizing the drain right away.

As the sun was going down, Umbra gets up and puts on his coat, "I think it's time for me to go. I haven't had a good shower lately and I'm starting to smell."

"I've dealt with worse during my experiements."

"I have no doubts about that." He touched her hand and left her to rest. But while he was in the doorway, he turned and said, "I will fix what has been done, that much I promise."

"I'm still not sure about all this. I haven't been acting like myself lately."

"You'll figure it out. You've lasted this long by doing just that. There's no dought in my mind."

Out in the hall, Spirit was waiting for him.

"Hey, how is she?" the Deathscythe asks.

"She's doing better. Just a few more days or so and I should be able to resonate again."

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Spirit gives him a pat on the back.

Umbra shrugs, "Things were almost boring before Medusa came around."

"Maybe, but given the alternative, I think boring was what we needed for a little while longer. At least there haven't been any deaths yet."

"Besides the usual, you mean?"

Spirit's mood dropped after he said those words, "Yes, besides those. Don't remind me."

"How's your daughter?"

"Maka? She's playing with her mama right now. I can't exactly bring her here while I'm supposed to be Shinigami's leading Deathscythe. She's still cute as a button and getting smarter every day. Hey, you need help getting down the stairs?"

"Hey, I might be old enough to be your father, but I'm not _that_ old just yet."

Spirit put his hands up, "I'm just asking."

"Well, don't. And speaking of age, make sure you never ask Medusa about hers, she just might punch your clock out if you do." Umbra chuckled as he left Shibusen. Spirit waved as he went down the stairs and returned inside.

Students were still coming and going at their usual pace while Umbra was slower than usual. Normally, he would just transform and slide the whole way down. But that would take much too long right now, so he had to walk like everyone else.

Once he was back at his house, he went straight to his bathroom and stripped off his clothes. When he looked in the mirror, he saw a ghastly sight. All of his ribs were showing and his limbs were scrawny. He'd given up blood and muscle tissue to keep Medusa alive after the seperation of thier fused form. The difficulty came from the blood loss and the amount of toxin that had to be purged from both their systems. Creating an antidote consumed much of his body's materials.

He was famished right now, but he wanted to shower first. He turned on the hot water and stepped inside. He let the water wash away his fatigue, his concerns, and any lingering worries. He didn't have to deal with the usual twitching for awhile, since his soul wavelength was far too dimished to cause trouble.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Umbra didn't know when or how the man got into his home, but he wasn't surprised, "Even if I didn't, would it make any difference?"

The man laughed, "I guess not."

"How's the family?" Umbra asked.

"Now why would you care about something like that?"

"I don't," he replied.

"I have a son now, a chip off the old block, as the saying goes, I guess."

"Oh, someone to carry on your name?"

"Maybe. He's a tough one, that's for sure. Wouldn't cry no matter what's going on."

"Just like his father. So, what brings you here? I haven't heard from you in twenty years."

"I've been around. Some of the jobs send me to some remote places. And I was certain you didn't want to see any of us for awhile after what happened."

"I remember." Umbra could never forget. "But why have you returned now?"

"I've been hearing strange things about what's been goin on around here. Figured I'd come by and see if you knew anything."

"I know quite a bit about it. Reaper Dragoon's back."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I have a chance to pay him back for what he did. The others will be happy for the news as well."

"His sister's back too."

There was a disturbing silence, broken only by the running water.

"Are you sure?" the man finally asked.

"She came to me, over a month ago. I saw Reaper some time after that. Then I saw something new. A creature that has a similar form to my own. But it's body contained a poison that helped to put me in my current condition."

"Ya, you haven't looked this bad since that one battle. But enough about that. You still haven't told me what happened to you back there. You were the strongest among us, even though you didn't belong to our clan. But you came out a changed man, broken even."

"And I still don't plan on telling you." There was acid in Umbra's words, but he didn't fear hurting the man's feelings. One would require emotions to be hurt by them. Umbra wasn't so fortunate, though, as his returned to him long ago. Now all they did was remind him of how mortal he was.

"I've always known you wouldn't. But what are you going to do now? I don't know about you, but my clan has become much more powerful lately."

"Yes, I can almost smell the blood on your hands."

"Feeling sick about it?"

Umbra snickered, "Hardly, I'd be losing my touch if I was so sensitive to a little blood. Or a lot of it, in your case. But I can also smell something else on you. You'd best be careful, lest Shinigami take an interest in you."

"Don't worry, there is nobody in Shibusen who can defeat me."

"That's what I'm worried about. I've been out of the loop long enough to know that a lot has been going on without my notice."

"It won't help that your attention is on a woman now." There was an obvious tone in the man's voice. He wasn't happy about this new development. "How do we know she won't change you, or worse, make you lose your edge?"

"Trust me, she isn't anything you need to worry about. She is a powerful ally. She can also be our worst enemy if crossed."

"Aren't all women the same way? So, how'd you get her attention? Using that old wit and charm you're so well-known for?"

"That and the edge of a blade. She took it quite well. I must say that I am impressed. She was too."

"I'll bet, at least if what you're saying is true. Just don't get in over your head."

Umbra chuckled, "That's what I should be telling you. Don't forget, I'm a demon pot, existing below the surface is what I do." He stopped the water and stepped out, only to discover that he was alone. The only sign of anyone being there was the star carved in the wall.

"Be sure you survive. I may require the services of your clan at some point." Even though there was no responce, he knew that the message got through.

He was drying himself off when he heard someone at the door, he was popular today. Standing outside was a new face, but one he knew quite well. "Hello, Stein."

The man looked him over, taking note of his condition before handing him a smoke. Umbra nodded his thanks and pointed him to the kitchen. His hunger wasn't going to deal with itself any time soon. He pulled out his computer chair and kicked it in the man's direction, who sat down and rolled over to the table.

"I heard what happened from Spirit. I'm not surprised you survived the attack."

Umbra was reaching for a jar of pickles when he replied, "When did you ever have confidence in my abilities?"

"After I heard about what happened from Shinigami. It sounded to be quite the battle. They're still doing the repairs right now."

"Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. You've probably already heard about her condition."

The man shrugged, "I was told about the creature's abilities. I really would have liked to have dissected it, see what it was made of."

"I think you'd need a giant petri dish instead of an operating table. The thing was as slippery as me. Speaking of cutting something open, what else have you been doing?"

"What do I usually do?" Stein asked.

Umbra laughed, "You haven't changed. But you would be surprised by what I've done. I pulled a scalpel on the woman just a few days ago. That was an interesting day, I can tell you that much. I wasn't sure about what she would do, seeing as she's not one to run. She has to be the first to fight back rather than piss themselves in fear or run away."

"I'm sure you know what you're doing. Otherwise, you'd be dead on my table and waiting for dissection."

Umbra didn't even faulter, he just nodded in total agreement. Even if Medusa had shown quite a bit of emotion that day, she wasn't about to let it take over again. It was possible that she was rusty when it came to matters of the heart, if she even had one. Being a witch certainly didn't help things when most people wanted you dead for several centuries. And there was the matter of keeping herself safe and protected. While being near a Deathscythe promised a great deal of protection, it was also a dangerous place to be. It was fortunate that the same could be said about a witch as well. If either of them faultered, it would be their head. Umbra may be as a liquid in his weapon form, but he wasn't invicible.

"So, any thoughts on how long it will be before you can regnerate her leg?" Stein asked.

Umbra put out his cigarette, which had burned all the way to the butt, "Another few days before my diet starts to really kick in. But I'm going to look like a damn raisin until then." He took out another and lit it up. He couldn't remember the last time he had a talk like this with Stein. In fact, he couldn't remember having a conversation with him that didn't focus on their latest experiment or dissection.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The students have had some concerns about her condition."

"I'm guessing it's from those who didn't have her coming to me for assistance."

Stein raised an eyebrow, "You've been experimenting again?"

"I've always been experimenting, but lately, thing's have been different. Medusa's different from all the other nurses."

"Yes, they haven't gone to Marie for assistance." Stein flicked the ash from his cigarette into the tray.

Umbra's jaw would have dropped off if he wans't in human form, "Was that a joke? Damn, I must be getting old if I lived to hear that come from you."

"You can always come by my laboratory and we can find out."

"I think I'll pass. I don't feel my age just yet and I don't need someone to tell me how old my organs are. And I like them where they are."

Stein shrugged, "My loss."

"So, are you going to stay?"

"Not really, I'm just here to check up on things. After what I've heard, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get yourself killed without my notice."

"I'm not dying just yet. I have to deal with a few loose ends that have come up again."

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell me all about them when I return."

Umbra walked Stein out and hands him a pack of cigarettes for the road. Stein accepted them with a nod and left. When the Deathscythe walked back into his kitchen for something to eat, he found someone sitting at the table. The woman wore a simple mask: all white with black markings for the eyes. The Deathscythe was a little confused at first because he didn't hear her come in. Before Umbra could say anything, the woman put up a hand.

_"I have come with a warning. You're encounter with Reaper has begun to unsettle your soul."_

"I've seen the dreams." Umbra wished he didn't have to suffer them, but he was smart enough to know that wasn't going to happen.

_"Yes, but you may also know that this will lead to your return."_

"What did you say?"

_"These memories have opened old scars that have disguised your old powers. But always remember that the past is known to repeat itself. You must be careful and prepare yourself, for the cost may be your life." _The masked woman shook her head. "_I have seen the future, but I cannot see _your _future, or the one you will have with the witch, Medusa. It is a mystery to me, but I am confident in what you will do."_

"What do you know about her?"

_"She will be a powerful ally, but know that her heart is not set in stone. Her life as a witch will lead her to betray even you if she feels the need. If you wish to stay by her side, she will require sacrifice."_

Umbra shrugged, "We both know the answer to that."

The masked woman slowly nodded and removed a pair of coil bracelets from her wrists. "_Here is a gift for her, I am sure that she will like them. They will be the first sacrifice and will serve her well in the future."_

"I thought you said you cannot see into our future."

_"I said that I cannot see into _your_ future with her, not the future she makes on her own."_

"Is that true or are you just not going to tell me?"

_"What I do and do not know are not to be shared easily."_

Umbra thought about demanding more answers but guessed that what he'd been told would just have to do. If he knew too much, there was a chance it would derail all of his plans without meaning to. Knowledge was a powerful thing, just like the woman who now sat at his table. She knew so much, but had to keep it to herself to prevent causing damage to the futures she witnessed. It was a heavy burden to bear, for it meant that she had no say in the matter.

The only reason she came to Umbra was because the two knew each other so well. In fact, she was the reason Umbra existed in the first place.

_Careful, if you let your mind wander too far, it may not be able to return._ With that, the masked woman faded away, leaving Umbra to ponder the braclets on his table. The metal was like silver, but much stronger. It was possible they had enough strength to deflect even one of his attacks, but he wasn't about to test that. These were a gift for Medusa and he would make sure he got them to her.

Right now, the day was over and it was time for him to try and get some sleep.

"Umbra, are you home?"

Damn it, Marie got herself lost again...

* * *

_"So, you still haven't planned on showing yourself." _The masked man asked. He wore a simple mask: painted black except for a thin white smile where his mouth should be.

"There is still much to do before that moment."

_"He knows of the return of the other two."_

"Probably because of you," the woman put a knife to the masked man's throat. He didn't move and it was impossible to see his face.

_"I have not said anything about you or them. The cold one came to him, and her brother, Reaper, did so himself soon after. She was sloppy enough to allow him to obtain a vial of her blood."_

"I knew it was a bad idea to wake her so early. She's too young to be revealing herself."

_"You cannot contain the forces of destruction and entropy, for only death may command them. As for you, you cannot hide forever if you wish to see your plans come to be._

"Why did you begin the events that would put us on our path?"

_"That, I cannot say. I am bound by my responcibility, something all of you have chosen to ignore."_

"Sometimes I wonder if we should have simply killed you."

_"Then where would you be without me to guide you? I may be bound, but I'm far from powerless to act. You and your brother will show yourselves in time, even without my proding. But remember that Umbra was once the most powerful among you. He still is in some respects, even if he has given that up. Fail and he will destroy you, all of you."_

"But once my daughter is returned to me, he will fall."

_"Your future isn't clear to me. But from what I have seen, there is still space for error. Be ready, or take that knife and end it all now so you won't have to suffer."_

The woman's hand moved on its own, ready to cut into the man's neck, but he was already long gone before her mind could register him leaving.

* * *

Up on the roof, keeping himself hidden from sight, the white-masked woman watched a group of young teenagers playing basketball. She recognized each by face and name, but he knew it wasn't time for her to be recognized. But for now, she would watch them, knowing well of the hardships they will experience to become some of the strongest meisters and weapons around.

She dissapeares, only to find herself in the remains of a destroyed laboratory. There was nothing left, but she could see through the ripples of time to find what she required. She takes a memory from a child in pain, a memory of blood and madness, and a single shard of glass.

The world around her shifts and she finds herself on another roof, the sun setting in the distance. The poor sun was getting tired and couldn't hold itself in the sky for much longer. The masked woman looked into the alley below and easily spots three more women, all witches. She knew all of them, but the one in the middle caught her attention.

She knew of this particular woman well and what she was trying to do. Out of the three, the third witch was doomed, while the first one would become a slave to the second. This moment was already set in time and she would do nothing to change it.

In silence, she watches as one of the three is killed in a gruesome fashion, the result of underestimating her target. The other witch was beginning to panic now, seeing just what the witch before her could do, even without her magic. Then, the first witch transforms into a green frog and leaves the scene as three more figures entered.

The masked woman leaves them, taking only the memory of a crushing victory, before fading out of that place in time. Where she would go next was unknown to her, for she had to wait as everything fell into place. For now, she would rest. She had all the time in the world and wouldn't miss her moment to show herself.

But what would the world reveal to her when the time was right?

* * *

The black-masked man stood witness to the bloody scene before him in the tunnel. Even though his mask didn't have eyes to see, everything around him was as clear as day. A mighty battle went on here, resulting in the near-destruction of one of the combatants. He could sense traces of a shattered soul still hovering in the air and followed the path where the pieces came together and left the area.

He reaches out, plucking the essence of a single fragment that had been left behind. It didn't have much magic, as too much time has passed. But that was exactly what he was looking for. He then adds a sample of the dried blood alongside it and fades.

When he returnes to reality, he senses the echo of a powerful soul that allowed itself die, knowing that it's destruction was needed. He holds out his hand and watches as traces of ethreal remains gathered in his palm. A second fragment appeares, but this one had the essence of two forms combined into one.

He fades yet again, this time appearing in a location that has long be destroyed. Only this room remained, the taint of madness at its edges. But he has no worry, as his insanity has removed him from this world. He reaches out and retrieves the memory of a form cast off to become the madness itself.

All he had to do now was wait, for this part of reality couldn't give him what he required. He would gladly wait though, knowing that he will get his chance. He had been left behind many times, left to wait until the right moment to come for him.

* * *

"Why haven't I been sent out yet? I've been waiting all this time and it's going to make me explode!"

The wall before him shattered as his anger made burst from the inside. Reaper Dragoon wasn't happy about being forced to stay for so long. With nothing to do, nothing to destroy, he was going mad.

"Quiet yourself my brother, you will get your moment to destroy everything in your way." A woman puts her hand on his shoulder and he goes still. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe. It was as if his whole body has been turned to stone. She removes her hand, sensing that he was calm enough to speak without attempting to destroy something.

"I'm sorry, but it's been so long. Why hasn't Father sent us out to do anything yet?"

"After two failed attacks, I think I might know why."

Reaper's temperature began to rise drasticaly, "But I was order to go out and destroy, to have fun! Why would I be punished for doing what I was told?"

The woman flicked him on the forehead, making his skin as cool as the room around them. "It would have to be because you attacked Umbra Ouroboros. You were supposed to come right back if he spotted you. But instead, you go off and fight him."

"But he found me! He sensed my presence and we both know there wasn't much chance of me getting away!"

"You control the very wind we breathe, how could he follow you when you could easily dissapear? And if I remember right, he called out to you and you answered!"

Reaper's anger began to die out after being scolded by his older sister. There was a rush of cool air and he calmed down. He was only putting up with this because he didn't want her forcing him to be calm anymore.

Her hands were cold and smooth as polished marble, but her words could make the world quake if angered. But because she could diffuse any arguement with a touch, it was rare to ever see anyone even get a rise out of her. But Reaper remembered the last time she was angered, it was as if time stopped for a moment before a lush forest was turned to dust.


	7. A Fragment of Memory

**This chapter has taken awhile because I've been busy. Plus, it takes time to check it all for errors. I hope you don't mind it too much. But I'm still trying.**

* * *

From the shadows, a masked man sits quietly inside the ruins of a once-grand castle. The bed he sits on had been tossed and broken, but he didn't seem to care. He extends his hand, picking up traces of madness that almost found peace, until it destroyed that too. There were ghosts here, but these were just mere shadows left behind after a great battle.

He walks through the walls until he comes across a secret vault. Inside, he finds a curious item: a strange-looking cube. He knows it to be fake, but there were traces of magic left on it. Though they were weak, they were more than what he needed.

Before he leaves, he notices something left forgotten in the shadows. It was a small metal pot, abandoned when the castle was destroyed. The man stopped for a moment, watching it, as if it would jump out at him at any moment. But it was just a normal pot. He took the cube and vanished without a trace.

* * *

As she slowly stirred from her sleep, Medusa blinks away the fog in her mind and discovers that she isn't alone. Fortunately, it was wasn't the Deathscythe, but someone else entirely. His silver hair was cut short and looked as if he hasn't groomed himself in some time. The glasses he wore were cracked, but it didn't seem to bother him. As for his coat, it looked as if it had been cut to pieces and stitched together again. A single line marked his face, as if he had gone through an operation and the doctor absent-mindedly forgotten to remove the stitches. But what caught her attention most was, what appeared to be, a large bolt sticking out of the side of his head.

He raised his hand and turned it a few times until there was an audible click. It seemed to help, as he relaxed after doing so. He didn't appear to realize that she was awake. If he did, he was masking it quite well.

Because of a lack of depth perception, it was a little difficult to know what he was studying at first. It slowly dawned to her that he was looking at the stump of her leg by the way her covers had been pulled back. She didn't react, but watched him.

He appeared to be interested in the work Umbra had gone through repairing the damage. He was even so bold as to lift her leg for a better look. His fingers traced lines across her skin, delicate and subtle. He pulls a scalpel from his pocket, only to think of something and put it back. What was with men and their equipment? He touches her skin again, poking around for the bone. Medusa wasn't about to tolerate such indignity any longer without knowing his intentions.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asks as she pulls herself up.

"Not really, I was just looking at the extend of the damage. It must have been quite painful when it happened."

Medusa smiles, but it wasn't because she was happy, "I have suffered from much worse."

The man tilts his head in confusion and turns the bolt in his head. Then he asks, "There's something worse than having your leg torn off and your eye ripped wide open? I would like to know."

"You will see soon enough." Medusa held up her hand, counting from three...two...one...

A familiar face burst in, right on que, "Hey, you're awake, are you feeling better today?"

The man turned and the Deathscythe and said, "Hello Spirit. It's been awhile."

"Stein, what are you doing here?" The man looked pale, now that he realized who was in the room with them.

Stein shrugged, "Marie dragged me along. I'm not sure as to why. But after what I've been hearing, I have some interest in the matter."

"Oh ya, I forgot that you two were..." Spirit trailed off. "It's still kind of strange to think of you with someone. And Marie, no less."

"I'm not sure what to think of it either. Personally, I would like to dissect her. I never dissected a Deathscythe before."

Medusa would have raised an eyebrow if the muscle wasn't split apart. She had to play it calm around this stranger, for she didn't know just what his motives were yet. To talk so easily about dissecting a woman he may be dating, it wasn't something anybody talked about. But there was something about him. If possible, she would like to learn more about him. She just hoped that he wasn't anything like Spirit.

But the focus in his eyes, it was the same that possessed Umbra whenever he was deeply set in his work. And the disreguard for human life was refreshing as well. She had spent too much time here helping to save lives than destroying them. Umbra didn't have the same drive, as the professor wanted to keep his subjects alive for study and experimentation. Of course, pain and suffering due to neuro toxins had their uses too. She always found the sounds of dying animals something to enjoy. Rabbits were particularly her favorite.

Spirit looks over and quickly remembers that she was still in the room with them. "Hey, this is the new nurse, Medusa Gorgon."

"I've heard about you, from Umbra."

A soft smile crosses her face, just enough to seem innocent and bashful, "No doubt he had plenty to say about me."

"You are quite right. You seem to have caught his eye, if you will excuse the term. I've seen many women come and go, but nobody would, if they even _could_, catch his interest. I am very much like him in that respect, but I still have yet to learn just what Marie sees in me. And I am still confused as to just how Spirit and him became friends."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. From what I have seen, it's easier to experiment on someone if they are willing."

Traces of a smile appeared on the edges of Stein's mouth, partially because she had just left Spirit utterly speechless. Stein shifts his glasses and pulls out a cigarette, "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"Something tells me you would if I did." She points him over to the window.

"Now I can see why he's so interested. You seem to be able to read people quite well."

"Not really, but the first time I met Umbra, he was smoking by the window."

Stein tilts his head again as he pictures the scene in his mind, "Oh yes, he would do that a lot. Most likely to prevent contaminating his work." He lights up his cigarette and breathes outside into the open air. The very image reminds her of Umbra, doing just the same thing. But only difference was the man and the brand he carried.

"You know Umbra quite well," Medusa finally stated.

"What would leave you to believe that?" Stein asked. He was curious now, a good way to be to glean some more information.

"The way you two smoke," she replied, "you remind me of him."

Stein looks at his cigarette, "He was my professor, back when I was still young. There were days that were more difficult than others for him then. One day, he caught me smoking just below this very window. He said that he could smell the smoke. I didn't have any doubt in my mind that he could. But instead of chewing me out, he asked for one and he picked up the habit very quickly."

That explained one of Umbra's habits. But she could already sense that in him. The strange impulses that seemed to infect his muscles from time-to-time. The first time she detected it, she believed that he was getting ready to attack her. But he seemed more concerned about it than she was. But just the act of smoking seemed to calm him to the point that he was in control again.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to leave you to your rest. Umbra has been busy building himself back up to normal. So I'm sure it won't be long before he can heal you."

Medusa smiles and nods her head as the two left her in peace. She was happy to see them go, for it meant she could recover her strength. Even being up for such a short time was begining to become tiring for her. Before she can relax, a glint of light caught her eye. There was a white mask sitting on the table by the window. It seemed to watch her. Her eyes close for a second, but when she opened them again, she realized that several hours had passed. In that time, her memory of the mask faded like a silent dream, leaving her to wonder what she was looking for.

Unable to remember what it was, she let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

After an hour of training with Sid and another sparring against him, Umbra was almost back to his old self. Three days had passed since the incident, but he was recovering well. He had to take it slow in order to let his powers adjust properly. To take in too much mass all at once could result in unbalancing his chemistry. Then he would have to spend the time readjusting himself until he could perform what was needed.

His muscles had taken the brunt of it since he barely had any body fat to burn when he healed Medusa. He had to replace all the blood she lost, but the process wasn't so simple when he had to convert muscle tissue into plasma and red blood cells. More of his body was consumed making sure that it was the proper type to prevent rejection. Then there was the poison in her system. The antidote took more than he could have expected. But it worked out in the end, he was glad for that. If only he had her as a research subject in the past. Oh, the things he could have learned from all the injections, formulas, and chemicals he could mix just for her. But he had a different interest in her now and many of his experiments were a thing of the past.

While deep in his thoughts, Sid took the opportunity to rattle the professor around a bit with a strike to the chin. Two more to the gut for good measure reduced the man to a puddle.

"Good work, Sid...if a little harsh." Umbra pulled himself back together. He dismissed the student holding his gauntlet and left the rest to keep sparring. His body was almost in top shape again, but he was distracted. If he was to heal Medusa, he would need all of his focus. Regeneration on its own was easy to perform. But without the lost flesh and bone of the leg, it was difficult to perform without error. He didn't have any form of magic, only the science his body possessed. One wrong move or a single forgotten step could result in lack of blood flow, weakened bones, or all sorts of odd or dangerous mutations.

Out of nowhere, a medicine ball hits him across the side of his head. It must have been quite the sight as his head bursts open like a water balloon. As he reshaped, he looks over to Nygus, who seemed a lot happier now that her sparring partner was back. She waves to him and goes to join up with Sid. Umbra smiles when she is welcomed with a medicine ball that lands her flat on her back.

Once outside, he takes out a pack of cigarettes. It had been a long day and he forgot to take a break. It has been difficult to keep the shakes under control. As he breathes in the smoke, his hand relaxes and returns to normal. He brushes his hand through his dark hair. Then he notices something sitting in the back of his mind, something he never noticed before. It was small, too small to grasp it. It was like a word caught on the tip of his tongue.

_"Yes, you sense it now. I have been waiting." _The woman in the white mask walked into view. _"You can feel it inside you, waiting for the right moment."_

"What is it?"

_"You will have to make the journey to discover that, for it is beyond my ability to foresee. I have told you that the fight with Reaper Dragoon has brought something out from within you. This is but the beginning. I can help show you what is nessesary."_

"Alright, what must I do then?"

_"At this moment, nothing, for you are already on your way."_

Before he knew it, he was falling into darkness.

As he fell, he heard her voice calling after him, _"As you return to this place, you will come to realize who you are, who you once were, and who you will be. Do not fail, for it will try to consume you in your moment of weakness."_

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a dark and dusty laboratory. He remembers coming here, long ago. But something about the memory was fuzzy. It was nearly impossible for his mind to grasp it, let alone remember what it was in the first place.

"So, you return. Having fun out there? Happy having all that flesh on your bones?"

Umbra turns around and stood before a skeleton used for scientific study. But even as it hung from a hook in its skull, Umbra knew it spoke to him.

"Of course I spoke, just because I lack skin and blood, doesn't mean I cannot still speak! Now, pick up that jar beside you and tell me what you see." The skeleton raised its hand to point at the one it so desired. Umbra did as he was told and found an eye.

"I see you looking back at me."

The skeleton clapped its hands, "Good, you haven't wasted those pretty little eyes of yours. It is unfortunate that I must preserve the only one I have. But when you finally get around to doing your duty, maybe I can begin to find more of myself in this mess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me you sack of meat! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even still be here!"

Umbra didn't respond, he just watched as the skeleton kicks its legs while trying to pull itself off the hook.

"Damn thing, why did it have to be such a wretched piece of scrap and filth!"

Such a mouth on one who didn't even have a tongue, "You only say that because that as it is you who is hanging from it."

The skeleton stops what it was doing and looks at him with hollow sockets, "So why don't you get me down then? And know where my tongue is, damned thing is over there on the third shelf. Sitting right beside my stomach and brain."

"You must have quite the hunger for knowledge."

The skeleton tried giving him a look, but it was difficult when it didn't have eyes in its head. Umbra was quickly tiring of its struggles, as it was making such a ruckus. Placing his hand under the skeleton's jaw, he lifted it off the hook without any effort.

"Well, it's about time! You don't know how long I've been hanging from there!"

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm the one who truly belongs here!"

Umbra didn't know what nonsense the skeleton was talking about, "What are you talking about?"

"I would kill you for your ignorance if I had the muscles to stick a knife through your throat. Well, maybe I could stick it through your eye, but you lost the damn thing years ago. And if that isn't enough, so much of the equipment is either old and useless or just lost in all this garbage!"

What it spoke of was true, once a quick inspection of the room was done. All the science equipment was either worn, broken, stale, rotted, or has already turned to dust. There were a three pots and a pair of vials of liquid that were still good, but something told him that they were nothing compared to what used to be held here.

As the skeleton raged about the condition of the room, Umbra looked around. Resting beside an old cauldron was an old picture. But it was so faded that it was impossible to tell who and where it was taken.

"What, did you find something?" The skeleton holds it's eye over his shoulder to get a look at it. "Just a piece of rubbish. You're better off throwing that away. That was a lifetime ago and you can tell that time is long over."

Umbra ignored the skeleton and walked for the door, the picture falling out of his hand. It slips beneath the cupboard and was promptly forgotten. Once the door was closed behind him, he thought he smelled something else out in the darkness. He had believed that he was going to be leaving now, but he couldn't just yet.

He wandered through the darkness, following the faint scent until he found himself in a mysterious forest. The branches of the trees were twisted at various angles, each with a tip shaped like arrows. But they seemed to be dying, for the ground was barren and cracked. There was power here, but it was wounded, wanting for life but suffering from death.

Umbra ducks as an arrow flies where his head had just been. A woman in black appeares before him. She strikes with such speed that he is left unable to counter. Her kick hits him in the side, rattling him to the core and forcing him to transform. But just as he did, the ground started to absorb him, trying to heal itself with his body. He changes back and foils its attempts.

She strikes again, this time driving her hand hard into his ribs. He could feel her fingers digging into his flesh and once her hand was in far enough, she takes hold of one of his ribs. He can hear it snap with a flick of her wrist. He doesn't scream, but uses this opportunity to hit her with a counter-attack.

But she sees how he moves and backs off almost immediately. She was unnaturally quick, striking hard again and again before retreating to a safe distance. Several arrows emerge from her back and are sent in his direction. Even as he dodges, more keep coming. He can't transform, so he was slowly taking damage. For every three he dodged, a fourth would slice into his flesh.

"Dark Needle!" he sends out his own attack, spearing each arrow on a black spike. He is breathing heavily, but he can't believe how exhilerating this felt. His heart was pounding and his blood was flowing from the many cuts. Oh how he loved this feeling! It was as if his whole body was waking up.

The woman smiles and send a large serpent at him. He steps to the side, feeling the rush of wind as it misses its target, and wraps his arms around its jaws, holding them closed. But it was more than strong enough to lift him off his feet and slams him into a tree, smashing it apart. Blood sprays from his mouth as he feels more ribs crack.

"Darkness Coat!" in a flash, his body is enveloped in tainted water, taking the form of an overcoat and hood. In this form, he jabs his fist into the snake's eye, causing it to thrash about and throws him off. With his feet on the ground, he lashes out with a pair of long tendrils, sinking into the sides of the serpent's head. By whipping the tendrils, he slams it into the ground, stunning it long enough for him to run up close and kicking it into a tree.

Umbra wasn't finished yet, and so he dragged it back to punch it into the air, only to pull it back down. The snake had no fight left, but he wasn't going to let it end so easily. He pulls as hard as he can and watches as it flies towards him. He throws his head back and slams his forehead into the creature's face, causing it to disintegrate.

The woman was standing, shocked by the brutality her opponent had shown her pet. She throws her arms up to cast another attack, but it was already over. She stumbles back, coughing uncontrollably while her eye began to bleed. Her attempts to stop the blood flow was futile. She doesn't see the tear in the ground and her leg falls in, throwing her off balance. She doesn't scream as the bone snaps and the flesh rips open. From the wound came the familiar scent of poison, one Umbra had thought to have already dealt with. It filled the air and ate away at the branches of the surrounding trees. It tried to eat away at him, but his coat was too strong.

She wasn't fighting him anymore, her stength gone, but she watched him with all she had left. Even as her lungs burned from the poison that was seeping out of the ground, she watched him. She recoiles when he reaches for her, but he grabs her by the wrist and forces her up. But as he does so, a smaller snake appeares, slithering from her arm to his and lunges for his face.

He can feel its fangs pierce the flesh of his cheek, its venom pumping into his veins. But the serpent dissolves as he brushes it away. The woman is tired now, unable to support herself any longer on her one leg.

"Here," he raises his hand to her face, only to be swatted away.

"I...do not need...your help..." she breathes, but even doing that was in short bursts. Blood seeped from the side of her mouth, the poison slowly destroying her from the inside.

"Do you really think you have a choice in this matter!" The way he spoke, it was impossible to tell if he was wanting to help her or kill her. "I will help you and there is nothing you can do about it!"

The woman doesn't speak, instead she lays her head on his shoulder and swiftly takes a bit out of him. Her bite was so much more than the snake's, as her jaws could clamp down and her teeth could slice into his flesh. But he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Even as she tears a chunk off, blood splattered across her face, he just stares into her eye.

She lunges at him again, wanting to go for his throat, end it there, but he comes at her faster than she could anticipate. Even with the blood between them, he could feel her return his kiss with great intensity. He can taste the blood, a metallic taste, but he wasn't bothered. When they seperate, the blood seeps into his skin, leaving him clean again. She bites at his lip, hoping to draw him close for more. Umbra drags his tongue from her cheek and over her eye, leaving no trace of blood behind. Then he basked in her gaze, as her eye opened, as if nothing happened.

Umbra lays the woman down against a tree and reaches into his coat for a vial of silver liquid. Upon contact, the barren stone turns to dust and is transformed into crystalline water. More begins to pour from this new spring and spreads as far as the eye could see. There is nothing left of the ground but water now. But even then, it was as solid as the earth it once was. The trees accepted this new blessing, purging the poison from their roots and breathing new life into the air.

The woman breathes it in while Umbra pours more of the liquid onto the woman's wounded leg. As it makes contact with her flesh, it begins to fizz and hiss. He gently blows it off, leaving her whole again. It was as if he had washed the damage away, cleaning not just the wound, but erasing it completely. She wiggles her newly-formed toes and smiles as she stands on her own, her strength returning to her. No words pass her lips, she just grabs onto him and presses them against his.

It is only then that Umbra comes to realize that he has no idea where he was. This world was so strange to him, and he was unsure as to why this woman seemed so familiar. When he openes his eyes, he finds himself outside of Shibusen. The day is done and the sun is setting in the distance. He is alone again, but something tells him to go back inside.

He transforms and rushes to the window of the temporary dispencary where Medusa should still be sleeping. But as he climbes into into the window, he finds her sitting in bed, her eye still covered. So it was all just a dream?

She hasn't noticed him yet, but her hand slowly rises to the banage and removes it. It is only when he reforms when she spots him. She slides herself to the edge of the bed and tries to get off, only to faulter. But instead of finding the floor, strong arms catch her and lifts her up.

He was about to speak when Medusa looks at him. His words drain from his mouth as she lookes at him with her golden eyes. He wanted to know the condition of her leg, but he couldn't see it because of her hospital gown between them. She seems to notice this she pushes him away, standing on her own. All doubt dissolves as he gazes upon her naked form once the gown slips to her feet. Medusa walked up to him, opening his coat so as to hold him in her arms.

She brushes her face against his chest, using her teeth to grab his shirt and undo the first button. To her surprise, he melts away, leaving his shirt in her arms before she is literally swept her off her feet. While in this form, he lays her on the bed and pulls himself up to join her. She welcomes him into her arms with a grin.

Losing themselves in the moment, their passion drove their actions. All thoughts faded from Umbra's mind, for he wouldn't be distracted from his desire for the woman in his arms. Witch or nurse, friend or foe, it didn't matter to him anymore. He would devour all of Shibusen if she would but ask, and he would do it with a smile. He would devour them all and become a kishen if it meant he could have her.

"Something about you seems different." Her words strike something inside him. But in his state of emotion, trying to stop and answer was like trying to catch the rain.

He pulled her up into what would become his lap as he changed back into his human form. She seemed to lose her voice as she sees the strong body he had been keeping from her. As she runs her hand over his chest, his muscles respond to her touch. In return, he runs his fingers across her thighs and up her back. He can feel her tensing up, wanting more than to be merely touched. She growles at him and bites at his lip, pulling him into a kiss.

Something in the back of his mind makes a quick comparison, but it is drown in a sea of lust. It didn't matter, for part of him knew all along. Somehow, he had found himself in her soul, reaching out for her. Even without touching her, he healed her by his power alone. Now he could study his work while enjoying the rest of her.

When he doesn't respond fast enough, she bites down, drawing blood from his lip. But the cut fades as quickly as she could make it. Her tongue stealthily finds its way into his mouth, wrapping itself around his. He was caught in her coils now, unable to struggle free until she was done with him.

He grabs her breast and squeezes the soft flesh. Medusa tries to smile, but her lips were too busy with his to make the effort. It is only when he pinches her nipple that he catches her off-guard long enough to get her on her back. The woman grins as she clamps her thighs on him and braces herself.

Umbra didn't know how she did it, but he soon finds her on top of _him_. He tried to get up and pull her back to where he had the advantage, but she had him where she wanted him. A single thrust of her hips and he was helpless.

"Panting already?" he asked, seeing how heavily she was breathing. His hands settle on her slender waist, only to stop when the tip of a silver blade touched his throat.

"You can't expect me to be done so soon. I am a witch after all." She started moving her hips while keeping the blade against his neck. Umbra didn't move, but let her take control.

"A witch and a Deathscythe, is there anything else in this world that could make the gods themselves fall into despair so greatly?"

She lost her tempo for only a moment, "Now why would you care about what the gods feel?"

"Defying the gods is in my job description. You're too, if I remember right."

"How true." Medusa pressed herself against him, not losing either her rhythm or her grip on the blade.

"Have you taken anyone to bed before?" Umbra asked.

"Would it bother you if I say I did?" she breathed. She was moaning now. He could tell that she wasn't faking. She was truly enjoying herself.

"After the things I have done in the past? You don't know me quite _that_ well."

She doesn't respond, her eyes were closed and she was trying so hard not to moan out loud. He siezes this moment and the knife is planted in the space between the door and its frame. He was up now, Medusa still working herself up in his lap. He takes her left breast into his mouth and chews on her nipple. He could feel her entire body respond almost immediately as she cries out in pain and ecstacy.

Cradled in the liquid of his weapon form, she slowly comes back to her senses. She doesn't speak, she just pushes herself back up and startes moving her hips again.

Umbra smiles to himself, "Think you can keep up this time?"

She was already losing herself in her passion and couldn't be bothered to give him an answer. He pulled his body over her, forming a black sphere with him and Medusa caught in the middle. Inside their own little world, they lost themselves in each other's arms.

* * *

As he slept, Medusa stood at the window with only Umbra's coat on. Her smooth skin glistenes with sweat under the soft light of the moon as the cool air of the night washes over her. She touches her face, her finger tracing her eyebrow. The only sign of the attack that took her eye was a seperation in her eyebrow. It would serve as a reminder of his power. On that thought, a smile crosses her lips and she returns to the Deathscythe's side. He was in his pot again, his surface slowly shifting while he sleeps.

Medusa dips a finger into him and gently stirres. He felt warm to the touch, a feeling she was quite familiar with. To her surprise, a bubble, as hard as stone, forms on his surface. As she removes it, the bubble turns to dust, leaving a pair of bracelets in her hand.

They were bars of magically-hardened metal, twisted into coils. They were simple in design, but the moonlight revealed their true beauty. She didn't know where he came to possess such treasures, but she felt that they were for her. They slip on with ease and hold steady on her wrists. They do not shift or shake, so there was no noise and no risk of snagging on something. The metal was smooth and cool to the touch.

When Umbra slowly begins to shift in his sleep, Medusa is snapped her out of her thoughts. She stirs him until he is still once more, there was no reason for him to wake just yet. She still didn't know how he did it, but she could feel something was different inside her. She might have thought it to be strange if she had never met him. Umbra had impressed her once more, a rare occurence in itself, but he was the sort to do just that sort of thing.

But then to still have the endurance to have his way with her after healing her wounds. The fires of his passion burned for nearly five long hours before he collapsed and settled back into his pot. If she had not been a witch, her mind and body may not have survived the experience. It would take her at least a few days, possibly even a week, before she was fully capable again, but she could wait. Her only concerns were if Umbra could wait that long as well.

Taking him and his clothes into her arms, she leaves Shibusen and walks out into the night.

* * *

It would be several hours before Umbra stirres from his sleep, only to find himself inside his bedroom. After transforming back into his human form, he can smell something coming from the kitchen. The smell only gets stronger as he leaves his room, but there is something else, something that only stirred something in his gut. As he walks in, he is greeted with a sight that he had to think twice about.

Medusa was standing there in one of his coats, making herself a pot of coffee. She doesn't seem to notice him at first, but he knew the truth. He knew she was watching her the entire time. It was _his_ focus that was blurred after what happened last night. Damn, seeing her in that moment only brought out the beast in him.

"There was a key in the pocket, so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind if I make some coffee. Do you want any sugar?" she asks.

"Not today, you're sweet enough as it is," he replies and she looks over her shoulder to give him a narrow-eyed look.

"Can't you think of anything better?"

"Not really, too distracted by what I'm seeing."

"Really now?" There was something in her voice as she turns around. "How about now?" she opens the coat to reveal bare skin. His hand quickly comes up in time to catch the flying kitchen knife. "See?" she says with a laugh. "You aren't one to be so easily distracted." She watches as he twirls the knife in his fingers as he comes close enough to smell her breath. Taking the handle firmly in hand, the blade finds its way into soft flesh.

Medusa smiles as he slices the plum in half and hands her a piece. She accepts the fruit with a nod and hands him a cup of coffee in return. The smell woke his senses, just what he needed in the morning. But then she grabs a handful of hair and kissed him, juice still on her lips.

Before he could do anything to continue this moment of bliss, she breaks off and takes another bite of the plum. Umbra licks his lips, tasting the sweet juices she left him, and sighs to himself. He had to be careful, for she could take hold of his strings with something like this. The nectar of the gods couldn't compair to a woman's lips when they tasted so sweet.

"Mind if I keep this coat?" she asks him as she looks out the window.

"Getting a little attached, aren't we?" he teases her as he wraps his hand around her waist. But she quickly, and somewhat reluctantly, shrugs him off.

"Hardly," there was a sense of urgency in her voice. "I can see Spirit coming down the road!"

"Take the back door! Keep to the trail and keep your head down! I will come for you when it's safe but don't wait up for me. If I don't come out in five minutes, make a break for it. If he hasn't already realized you're here by then, he won't find you out there." As she darts for the door, he grabs her hand and pulls her close for a quick kiss. "Good luck."

"We're going to need it." Medusa responds as she dissapeares around the corner.

Then there was a knock at the door.


	8. Entropy, Silent as Stone

**I'm so sorry for taking so long, I've been busy and have found it difficult trying to write on this. I hope this chapter helps after so long. **

* * *

"Umbra, are you there? Hurry up and answer the door!"

Umbra couldn't believe how panicked Spirit was so early in the morning. But when he checked the clock, he was surprised to realized it was past noon.

"Hurry it up, this is a medical emergency!"

He barely even touched the knob when Spirit came crashing inside. Like some cartoon character, he was flattened against the wall behind it. He was glad that he could change into water. He just wished that he had taken a painkiller ahead of time.

"What is is already?" he asked the Deathscythe as the man ran about.

"Medusa is missing!" the man practically screamed.

"Hmm! Missing, what'd you do this time!" He had to put up the act, it was his only chance to give Medusa a chance to get away.

"I didn't do anything besides check up on her regularly."

"Didn't you do that with all the nurses before her, at least four times an hour? And besides, don't you _regularly _check the ladies at that cabaret club?"

"That's not the point, this one's missing!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Fortunately, Umbra didn't have to fake that last comment.

"I also found this stuck in the wall!" He held up a silver knife.

"Oh...that." Great, what was he to do now? "Well, when I was healing her leg, the gown she was wearing was getting in the way. You can see thing's didn't turn out so well." Only because nobody is supposed to find out. "I did get her to calm down afterwards." It took nearly three hours though, but Umbra made doubly sure that he didn't mention that.

"But what am I supposed to do without her medical love?"

"Oh, for the love of...drink this!" he handed Spirit a cup of coffee. "This should help you calm down and think of where to look." The Deathscythe downed it immediately, and in one gulp, only to go stiff as a board and fall flat on the floor. "Good, now that that's over. Marie, will you hurry it up already! I know he's fast, but you really need to get it in gear!"

"I'm sorry, but I needed Stein to help me find your house!" she called back.

Umbra couldn't believe this, "Stein, just pick her up and get her over here! You should know she doesn't run very well in those damn boots!"

"Stein, what are you doing? Put me down!"

Stein was at Umbra's door in mere seconds, a kicking and screaming Marie in his arms.

"Better be careful, you might dislodge his bolt."

Marie stopped, shocked by what she thought would happen, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

Umbra shook his head, "Now, what's this about Medusa being missing?"

The woman remembered what she was going, "She wasn't in her room when Spirit went to check on her. He was in such a panic that I was worried that someone may have kidnapped her."

"She should be feeling better now and needed to get some fresh air. If you consider what she had to deal with, you might too." Umbra pointed his thumb over towards the unconcious Spirit. "Don't worry about him, it's just a tranqulizer. He'll be ok in a few hours."

"Umbra, you idiot!" Marie planted her fist into his face.

"Just like...old times...right?" Umbra just wished it didn't have to feel so familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Old habits die hard." Marie pulled out a handkerchief to rub his face.

"I'm old enough to know how true that is. I'm just glad I heal just as quick."

Stein shifted his glasses, "That won't explain the bleeding nose."

"You never taken a real hit from Marie before. Now, about Medusa. I've already healed her."

"But aren't you just a bit early for that?" Stein asked. There was a tone in his voice that Umbra wasn't liking. Something sparked in the back of his mind, but he ignored it.

"I'm not really sure how, but after some time thinking about what I was going to do, it simply came to me. Hell, even I didn't know I did so well. Medusa was able to leave before the day was done."

"Oh, if that's the case, alright then." Marie tried to pick up Spirit, but he was proving to be heavier than she thought. "Umm, Stein, can you help me?"

"Alright, I'll get the legs. Sorry to bother you, Professor Ouroboros."

"Jeeze, hearing it from you makes me feel twice my age all of a sudden. I'd better be careful or I'll either start to rust or melt."

After they were out of sight, Umbra closed the door and transformed. Damn, that was too much, he thought. He scooped up his pot and raced out the back door. Nothing stood in his way as he made his way through the bushes. He kept his nose to the ground and followed her scent trail. It still carried the scent of his coat, which only made it easier to follow.

"I should have taken one of your shirts before I left, or maybe some pants!" Medusa jumped down from the tree and right onto Umbra as he passed.

"And deprive me of this?"

Medusa would have kicked if it weren't for two reasons. The first was that he was a puddle, while the second was that she was enjoying the sensation under her feet. He was so soft and shifted so well against her skin. "If I didn't have such a facination with your abilities, I'd think you were just some perverted old man." She dug her toes into him, finding no resistence. "You're so warm."

"I thought witches weren't bothered by the cold?"

"We're not. I just like how warm you are right now."

"Here, let me make you feel even better." He wrapped himself around her body, forming a suit underneath the coat. Thanks to his liquid nature, he fit like a glove.

"Very nice," she purred as he was like silk. He was like a second skin. "I could get used to this. Hey!" She slapped at her hip and pulled at that part of him. "Don't be getting fresh with me!"

"Sorry, my hand has a mind of it's own."

"I'm sure that's the reason. Try that again and I will have to tear you to pieces."

"What would be quite the sight." He would have smiled if he had lips. She wasn't going to win this one. "Spirit was searching for you."

"I'm sure he was. He must do that quite a bit, doesn't he?"

"Unfortunately. It will make it all the more difficult for us." He split off from Medusa, taking his gauntlet with him. He left a layer of himself to act as Medusa's clothing. If someone came across them, it would be easier not to have to explain why he was with a naked woman. "I was able to send them off, but I don't know how much they suspect. Stein is the one I'm worried about. He's as smart as me and just as cunning. The only thing he has that I lack is his bloodlust."

Medusa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Is that longing I hear in your voice?"

"Maybe, things have been slow for the past few years. But I'm starting to feel different now. After last night, I felt like a new man."

She brushed her face against his neck and sank her teeth into his flesh. His words were silenced when he saw her licking her lips of his blood, "I don't know, you still taste the same."

His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he could barely hear the forest around them. In the world of soul, the dust was beginning to clear. All it took her was one simple action and he could feel himself changing.

"Umbra, don't lose control on me now." Hearing her voice, so full of false concern, only made him smile.

For a moment, he felt the skeleton's deathly grin across his face. No, what was happening? This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to...

When he snapped out of it, he had to hold himself together, lest he melt. His breathing was hard, but the feeling of life pulsing through his veins didn't leave him.

"Ah, isn't this sweet."

Umbra turned and lashed out with Black Needle, but the spike was held still by a woman's two fingers. He knew her, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew her so well. So, even _she_ was alive again. He regreted the day he couldn't kill her. Maybe today would be different.

"Oh, is that the way to greet your old friend?"

"We were never friends. Not when you became the thing you are now."

"Yes, but from what I recall, you were simply jealous that I became better than you." She tapped her foot and a spike made of stone shattered his Black Needle. "Oh, and who's fault is that? If I recall, it was you who tainted my power. Well, guess what, I've become much stronger since that day. So I guess I have to thank you. Screech Radiance!"

Medusa leaped out of the way, not knowing what kind of attack was being used. Umbra could feel her concern when nothing happened. Unfortunately, that was the issue. For there was nothing going on anymore.

He looked back and tried to speak, but there were no words. It was too late, the technique took effect. Everything around them was being effected by a potent entropic field. Umbra himself was finding it difficult to keep himself together. Even his gauntlet was melting. This was the woman's power: entropy. She was preventing his power from holding his body in it's human form. Without it, he would melt and become nothing more than a puddle of black ooze.

As soon as Medusa tried to help, she was drained of power as well. But because she had a solid form already, her nervous system was shut down and her heat was stolen from her body. She couldn't move or breath without energy pulsing through her nerves.

"Huh, so he found himself another one. I didn't like the first bitch he came across. Now she's got us under her thumb because of your failure Umbra!" He raised her foot and brought it down on Medusa's shoulder "Damn it, that's right, you can't feel pain because there aren't any signals telling you you're hurt. Ok, I'd better cool it before I blow my cover. Oh well, I'll settle with your death."

She shot a look at Umbra, who was melting by further and further. Just the fact that he could almost hold himself up was a testiment to his resistence. He pushed himself up as far as he could until his arm came off. But it was his eyes that remained the same. There was such anger his eyes, all directed towards the woman as she stood over Medusa.

"I remember that look, you gave me that look shortly before I died. I don't know why, but you're making me mad." The entropic field increased around her, turning the grass and several trees to dust. Then the ground split apart and Umbra started to slip through. As his melted mass left him, drained into the crack, there wasn't much of him left to show. His lower half was completely gone along with one arm and his jaw. He reached out with his remaining arm before dissolving altogether.

"So, where were we?" The woman turned her attention back to Medusa, who was turning pale.

She was alive because she was a witch, but there was something stirring inside her. Several of her arrow-like snakes suddenly appeared from her back, each intending to spear the one who attacked their creator.

"So, you have some power as well. Well, let me tell you this. You are far from the first. In fact, he has had many women in the past. I was once one of them before he killed me. I guess that makes it all the more suitible for me to kill you and end this twisted cycle. Screech Radie-" she stopped there when she heard someone laughing.

It was faint, but she could feel it gnawing at the edges of her mind.

"Where are you?" she stamped her foot, sending rocks flying in all directions. Trees were smashed to splinters as she used her power to hurl more into the air. But the laughter kept going. Then, from the spot where she buried Umbra, a skeletal hand covered in black ooze erupted, reaching for the sky. The hand opened and closed itself, as it stretched out the fingers before slamming down and pushing against the ground.

The woman didn't know what to do for this being, if he was Umbra or not, couldn't have been able to resist her power. She tried to stop it's actions, drain him of what force was driving him. But as the head began to emerge, a bare skull was slowly revealed from under the ooze as it dripped off his face. As his teeth were exposed, it almost appeared as if he was wearing a wide smile that went from ear to ear. Even without flesh or eyes in his sockets, she knew he was peering deep into her soul and smirking.

His jaw moved, strands of ooze dripping from his teeth, but no sound came out. But she heard him, she heard him clearly as the day he killed her.

_"So, you're up to your old tricks again. I can see you haven't lost your touch; you still can't kill her, can you?"_

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" she stamped her foot, sending a wave of shattered stone shards at him. He took every one like it was nothing, each piece passing through his body. "If it wasn't for you, I would have had perfect harmony!"

_"You say that like it's a good thing. I merely showed you an example of what you would become."_

"Shut your mouth! Screech Oblivion!" She was about to bring her foot down when he was upon her. He was right in her face, his hand on her leg. Even though she wore pants, she could feel his hand rubbing the inside of her thigh.

_"Don't you remember, you tried that before. You used that move once before, it took everything she had to stop you. You should remember her name after all this time, don't you?" _He could see the rage building in her eyes as if he was taunting a shark with a piece of wriggling meat. She was always calm, but she could never handle him. There was no way she could ever hope to grab hold when his usual form was so chaotic. _"Let me refresh your memory. Her name was-"_

"Shut up! She's dead, I made sure of that, now will you just die!" She smashed his face in with her forehead, not caring that he was nothing more than bone anyways. "Screech Oblivion!"

All it took was a twist.

* * *

As soon as she realized she was breathing, Medusa opened her eyes and looked around to find herself in a bathtub. What happened to her? She had only been conscious enough to know that someone had attacked them. Then everything went blank. This was impossible, she was a witch, there was nothing she couldn't have handled. But she went down easier than a child.

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed Umbra was washing her arm. She tilted her head, only for every nerve in her neck to suddenly ignite and stiffen up. She stopped moving and everything went numb for a few seconds. Umbra didn't appear to notice and kept rubbing her arm with a sweet-smelling oil.

"Good, you're awake. You were quite a mess. Your whole nervous system is nearly shot and will need some care. I knew you would want to speak to me, so I worked on your jaw first."

"What are you doing?"

He seemed taken aback by her question, it was possible he was expecting something else, "This oil revitalizes the body. It calms the nerves and dulls pain. I wanted to take things slow and let you recover first. I had to take you back here, to my house, so I knew nobody would think to look for you again." He rubbed her skin so gently, like he was worried that he would break her. "I won't mind if you resent me for bringing you into this kind of situation again."

"What situation." She wanted to keep it simple, for it was too obvious that he was nervous about something.

"First you lose your eye and leg, then this happens."

"I'm a witch, I'm not so easily broken."

He tried to smile, but it was fake, "I know, but, your heart wasn't beating when I woke up. I don't know what happened, but the piece I left you with hasn't calmed down yet."

"But it's a part of you, shouldn't it have been absorbed into your body by now?"

"That's the thing, it's almost as if it doesn't trust me anymore. Something happened, but I don't know what. I feel...broken."

That much was true, there was no life in his eyes, just a deep emptiness. "Umbra..."

He head came up, almost expecting the worst, "Hmm?"

Even though every muscle in her body screamed at her, she raised her arm and pulled him closer. All she wanted was to close her lips around his, she knew it was worth it. His muscles relaxed, he was almost melting in her arms. That wasn't good enough.

By the time he knew what happened, there was blood dripping from her chin. His hand went to what was left of his lips. He could taste his own blood and was almost shaking, but he wasn't afraid of what she had done. She looked into his eyes once more, seeing something that was part of the Umbra she had first met.

"Every man who has ever loved a witch has fallen to either her power or his weakness. There has never been an exception."

"Then I guess I will have to stop sulking and start enjoying the time I have left. But first, I should let you soak for a little longer. Want something to drink?"

"I can't move so well just yet."

"You just lay there, I will take care of everything." He left for a minute and came back with a rare brand of red wine and a single glass. "Something to wash down my blood. You seemed to like it well enough, but maybe something a little more sophisticated." He filled the glass half-way and raised it to his lips. "Yes, I made this years ago, back before I joined Shibusen." He reached behind Medusa's head as he took another sip and pulled her into a kiss.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the wine as it passed from his lips through hers. She let him do this until the two had finished off the bottle. Because she was a witch, she wasn't prone to becoming drunk on such a delicacy. But to have it served to her in such a manner, it was something she could get used to.

Who knows, maybe Umbra earned himself a few more years on his life for this night?

As she relaxed in his care, he pulled her leg above the surface and started to rub oil into her skin. It didn't hurt when he moved her, she noticed. Anything she did wasn't going to react the way it should, but she was regaining her sense of touch well enough. She would already feel his fingers delicately massaging her foot.

Once she regained some of her function, he transformed his arms as he pulled her from the tub, wrapping her in his warmth. It had been a hard day, Spirit and the others were probably wondering what happened to them. The sudden realization only served to irritate her and draw her attention away from Umbra.

But he seemed to read her mind as he told her, "I think we can relax for the next few days. I told Shinigami that I would be leaving to make sure that you were back to full health. I made sure to leave Stein in my place, that should keep him from going out too often. And I told Spirit and Marie that I wouldn't be back and out of contact during that time. We're perfectly alone right now."

Medusa laid her head on his shoulder. Even though she was so close to him, she was still irritated by the injuries she had suffered so far. She took a deep breath and cast it from her thoughts. Right now she was in no condition to be working on her experiements or searching for more information.

Umbra took her to his bedroom and put her down on his bed. He then transformed and used himself to blanket her. He smelled sweet like the oil, probably because he had made it from his own body. At least this time he wasn't going to get himself drunk.

* * *

Once Medusa had recovered enough strength to walk by herself, the two sat down at his table to talk. He had made it obvious that he was going to explain just why he had been targeted.

"We were one a group. The four of us once walked the same road, each of them attracted to the information I possessed. One of them was like a brother to me. As I taught him techniques, he trained me to become more powerful. To extend my physical strength to my liquid form, but be quick like the wind." Umbra breathed a mist into his hand and it hung there before dissapating. "That was once his element. He loved the wind because it could do so much. It could brush against you like a breeze and twist like a tornado, then blow you down like a storm. But then everything changed when he became Reaper Dragoon. While he retained that wind, he became nothing but a force of destruction."

Medusa had been paying attention to every word, possibly because she had a stake in this too. She took a sip of her coffee, which had cooled by now, and asked, "What about the woman?"

"Yes, she is Reaper's sister. I entrusted her with my knoweledge because she was strong and patient. Her element was earth. She could sit and wait for at long as it took to learn something. But over time she became something different. She wanted everything to become like stone, she wanted everything to be governed under a force of law. During a fierce battle, she took on the power of entropy instead. She keeps out the forces that cause change, until everything comes down and is unable to rise. She will never change, she is like the stone, but her voice is meaningless. How do you speak without making sound? Her name is now Clear Cobra. She has no color, so meaning, other than to dissolve everything until nothing but barren stone is left."

"What about the third?"

Umbra tensed up without meaning too, but in doing so, he knew he would have to come out with it. "You aren't the first woman I ever loved. The third was a woman who possessed the same strength as you. She had a tanacity that always left me without any chance to resist. We fought against Clear when she changed, but I she had left her own mark on me. It sapped so much of my power that I couldn't fight like I needed to. So she sacrificed herself to stop Clear Cobra. Now two of them have returned, so all I can do is hope that-"

Medusa stopped him, "You still love her, don't you?" Her words lacked any emotion. She didn't care how he would respond. Neither acceptance or denial were of any use to her. He knew that much.

"No, all I can hope is that she remains in her grave."

That caught the witch by surprise.

"I have come this far, I found you, I am not giving it up just because she can't accept the choice she made."

* * *

Deep inside Umbra's soul, the alchemy lab was a mess. The skeleton was broken, pieces were missing, but it smiled as blood dripped from it's remaining eye socket. Although his soul was alright now, it had nearly torn itself apart in that short time.

But it didn't matter, for now the skeleton had an eye again. It could see the world around it like it should, bright and clear. The mess was slowly sorting itself out, even though a few emotions were scattered in the process. Until the time came, the skeleton would sit back and wait.

Even with half a jaw left, the deathly smile never seemed to leave it's face.

* * *

In a room with a false sky, surrounded by cross-like grave markers, the woman with the white mask stood alone. Shinigami was in his mirror, unaware that she was even there. She reached into the ground, pulling traces of red dust that barely covered the tips of her fingers. Just another piece of what she needed.

There was still more to be done, but this was not the right time to do it. She faded just as Shinigami left his mirror, leaving him wondering about what he thought he might have noticed. But there were no signs of any presence besides his own, so he soon forgot about it.


End file.
